Unrequited Love
by Gooley
Summary: @EDITING AND RE-POSTING@ #-STORY IN-PROGRESS-#
1. Amortentia

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**UNREQUITED LOVE**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Synopsis**: Harry is in his 7th year of Hogwarts. He's had a soft spot for a certain Professor for a year, but is his love as unrequited as it seems? SLASH, HPSS, eventual SBRL, OOC.

**Warnings Etc**: SLASH (HPSS, eventual SBRL), OOC. Please no flames as you have been forewarned.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Chapter 1: Amortentia**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down into the dungeons for their first Potions class of the year. It was also their seventh and final year they would be attending Hogwarts. As the entered the dark cold classroom, their senses were immediately hit by the array of vapours and odd smells. Making their way to their usual spot at the back of the class, they took their seats and took out their text books from their bags.

A few seconds later they all jumped as the door was slammed shut by Professor Snape. He swept up to the front of the class and swivelled round to look at them all. He surveyed the class with his usual sneer, his gaze lingering for a fraction longer on Harry's.

Harry made a slight moaning noise. Hermione kicked him under the table and he couldn't help an "ow" from escaping his lips. Snape returned his gaze to him, his eyes narrowing.

"Mr Potter, do you have something you wish to share with the class?"

"No Sir" Harry replied, feeling his cheeks reddening,

"I gathered as much. Therefore, I kindly request that you reframe from speaking in my class. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Snape's lips curled into a smirk and Harry had an overwhelming urge to march up to him and wipe it off his face. But of course, he didn't.

"As I'm sure you are all aware, this will be your final year at Hogwarts" Snape began saying in a bored tone. "And I am here to… _prepare_ you for your NEWT exam, although naturally, reflecting upon previous years, I don't expect many of you to pass."

Snape revelled in sneering at the class before continuing.

"Now for your first lesson I have prepared a few… _complex_… potions to view."

The smells in the room were now making sense to everyone, and as they looked around, four huge cauldrons could be seen placed around the classroom. Snape instructed everyone to their feet and make their way over to his desk to show them the first cauldron, Felix Felicis. He then led them to the second cauldron, Veritaserum, the third cauldron, polyjuice potion and eventually came to a stop at the fourth cauldron.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been rolling their eyes at each other as Professor Snape had seen it fit to stand exactly in front of them whilst giving his boring explanations of the potions. Ron had just about managed to whisper "Why can't the git leave us alone?" in Harry's ear before Snape started speaking.

"Now, in this cauldron I have brewed a potion called amortentia. It is the most powerful love potion in the World. It gives off a different smell to each individual, in accordance to what attracts-"

Snape's head jerked from the cauldron to Harry so fast, Harry stepped back in shock. Snape's eyes were boring into Harry's as though trying to read his mind. Confusion was etched all over his face. Harry was scared. He glanced away from Snape and saw that the rest of the class were oblivious to the situation as they had all leaned towards the cauldron to get a better look.

Harry looked back at Snape. For a few moments they just stared at each other. Then Snape stepped backwards with a frightened look as though Harry had just burned him, he turned on his heel and hurried off into his store cupboard.

"Where's Snape gone?" Ron asked, turning around.

"His store cupboard" Harry said despondently.

As Harry shifted his gaze towards Hermione, he saw that she was looking at the back of Ron's head, her cheeks flushed. He was grateful Ron couldn't see, he didn't want to be stuck in the middle of another awkward situation. After a couple of minutes Snape returned and told everyone to take their seats again. For the rest of the class, Snape didn't as much as glance in Harry's direction.

xOxOxOxOxOx

"Thank God that's over" Ron said as the three of them made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. "He's so horrible. "I don't expect many of you to pass." I swear, I'm going to pass Potions if it kills me."

Harry and Hermione started laughing, Ron glared at them murderously.

"Why are you laughing? Don't you think I can pass?"

"Oh Ron" Hermione replied, trying to stop laughing. "He probably said that to make us all work harder. Have you never heard of reverse psychology?"

"Oh… well, anyway, what did you smell Hermione?" Ron changed the subject.

"Really Ronald, it was just a stupid potion" Hermione spat stiffly and she walked off ahead of them.

"What's got into her?"

"I don't know mate" Harry told him, avoiding eye contact.

"I don't need to ask what you could smell" Ron said, elbowing Harry slightly in the ribs. "What does essence of Snape smell like anyway?"

"Shut up" Harry retorted playfully his cheeks reddening again.

"Hey, we've got Defence Against The Dark Arts with Sirius after lunch" Ron said, looking at his timetable. "Excellent. Have you… told him you're gay yet?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He might disown me. He'll probably think I'm a freak."

"Oh Harry, Sirius will be alright about it. He's cool."

"I guess… I will tell him, I'm just scared I suppose."

The three of them sat down in the Great Hall and began tucking into their lunch, Harry kept glancing over to the staff table, but Snape never arrived for his lunch.

"Harry, why do you keep staring at the staff table?" Hermione asked exasperated. "You're spilling half your food onto the table. The house elves really have enough to do you know."

"Oh, sorry" Harry replied, looking down. "I was looking for Snape."

"Why?"

"Because… guys there's something I need to tell you" Harry said and he proceeded to tell Ron and Hermione the way Snape acted in their Potions class.

"Oh my God, he fancies you" Ron blurted out, a little loudly, a few people nearby turning to look at him curiously.

"Shh, yeah that's what I've been thinking" Harry replied, smiling. "What do you think Hermione?"

Hermione was frowning. Harry knew she was trying to work out how this wasn't the case, that Harry was seeing things, but...

"Well yes, it certainly seems so. I did wonder why he didn't finish his explanation of the potion. And disappearing for a few minutes was most uncharacteristic. So when he looked at you…that must have been when the scent hit him."

Hermione was looking at Harry but she wasn't smiling. She was eyeing him sceptically.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You're not… you're not going to do something stupid are you?"

"Me? Do something stupid?" Harry said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean… Harry, he's a teacher, he's more than twice your age. It's ok to have a crush on him, just don't think it'll go any further than that."

"But Hermione, he fancies me. I've spent the past year wishing he would, and now he does."

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you."

Hermione got up and walked off in a huff. Ron stared after her.

"Women" he sighed, going back to his lunch.

"When are you going to ask her out?" Harry asked.

"What?" Ron replied, looking back at him.

"You heard me. Maybe if she's got a love life, she won't be so interested in mine."

"What makes you think I-"

"Oh come on Ron. It's obvious" Harry said laughing. Ron went bright red.

"Well, ok, I think she's kind of-"

"Ron!"

"Ok, ok. I think she's gorgeous, happy now? She wouldn't be interested in me though."

"Ron, she is interested in you. In Potions today, you were the thing that attracted her. She went red as a beetroot when she looked at you."

"Really?" Ron asked smiling.

"Really."

"So… if hypothetically speaking, we did… you know… you wouldn't mind?"

"No" Harry replied honestly. "I think I knew it would happen before you guys did… it's obvious."

xOxOxOxOxOx

At the end of their Defence Against the Dark Arts class, Harry lagged behind so he could talk to Sirius. Once everyone was gone, he walked up to Sirius's desk at the front of the class.

"So… how did I do?" Sirius asked, as he tidied up his things and put various items into his bag.

"You did brilliant; it's going to be so cool having you around. Also, you can get Snape off my back; he's already taken ten points from me."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, Hermione kicked me and I may have… yelped… a tiny bit."

"Well, I must say, the idea of me being here annoying Snape was one of the reasons I took it on. I'm sure if I weren't cleared, Dumbledore would have finally given him the job."

"So how have you liked your first day teaching?"

"Great. I think I'm going to really enjoy being a teacher. How's your first day been?"

"Ok… er, Sirius, I wanted to-"

"Black, could I have a word?"

Harry turned round to see Snape standing in the doorway, looking directly at Sirius. His heart immediately began pounding in his chest.

"Sure." Sirius replied, and then he looked at Harry to whisper "Sorry. Can we talk tomorrow? Over lunch?"

"Yeah I'd like that" Harry replied.

Harry made his way towards the door. As he reached Snape, he stopped momentarily and looked into Snape's eyes. The favour wasn't returned and Harry left to make his way to Gryffindor Tower.

xOxOxOxOxOx

"Harry, will you stop doing that?" Hermione asked frustratingly, looking up from her homework.

"Sorry" Harry replied. He'd been drumming his fingers on the table and hadn't even noticed.

"Are you going to mope around all night? It's quite off putting you know."

"You tell me what I should do then? I've just found out the guy I have a crush on likes me, and… and I don't know what to do."

"Just forget about it Harry. Snape's a _teacher_, you're a _student_."

"Why don't you write him a love letter?" Ron suggested, yawning.

"That's it, I'm going to send him a letter. Thanks Ron" Harry declared, getting up from his seat.

"Harry, don't…" Hermione began, but Harry had sprinted towards the boy's dormitory. "Nice one Ron!"

Two minutes later Harry returned with his school bag, pulling out pens and paper. After fifteen minutes he handed the completed letter he'd written to Ron and Hermione to read. 

"You can't send that" Hermione said at once.

"That is great. Nice work" Ron said appreciatively.

"Thanks. Why can't I send it Hermione?"

"It's just… inappropriate."

"No it's not" Harry replied defensively, snatching the letter off Hermione. "I'm going to send it now."

"Harry, you'll regret sending that letter. Sleep on it. If you're determined to do something, fine, but please sleep on it." 

Harry ignored Hermione and made his way to the portrait hole to head up to the owlery.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Snape was sat in his study going over lesson plans for the new first years, a tedious job, but it had to be done. And he was not one to go to a lesson unprepared. He poured himself a second glass of fire whiskey and took a gulp before proceeding. He looked up as he saw one of the school barn owls fly in through his open window and watched as it deposited a letter on his desk and took flight again. He frowned as he picked the letter up, not recognising the handwriting. He tore it open and read:

_Professor Snape,_

_I just wanted to say, please don't be embarrassed that you fancy me (I gathered as much in Potions today)._

_The truth is I have had a crush on you for more than a year now. I think you're sex on legs!_

_If you want to talk about it, or __more__, let me know._

_Harry Potter_

Snape stared at the letter for a few moments completely frozen to the spot. He shook his head and read through the letter once again. He could feel his heart beating faster against his rib cage; he dropped the piece of paper down onto his desk and said "shit" aloud to himself.

It was indeed true that he fancied Potter. He was a very handsome seventeen year old. What gay man wouldn't fancy him? He had been wondering all day whether Potter had noticed his reaction in the Potions classroom that morning. To be honest, he had no idea that Potter would be the number one thing that appealed to his senses, and that it would have been so strong. The sensation had been almost overwhelming. But he fancied many men; it had been as much a shock to him what he had discovered that morning.

But he was thirty seven for goodness sake. A greasy, horrible, sarcastic, ugly Potions Professor. If Potter thought he would full into his trap by pretending that he fancied him, he would be sorely mistaken. Snape would not be made a fool of by anyone, least of all Saint Bloody Potter. Potter being gay and fancying someone like him was as likely as Longbottom becoming the Minister for Magic.

It was ludicrous.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Harry was in the Gryffindor common room, pacing up and down and chewing his fingernails.

"Sit down" Ron said for what felt like the hundredth time. "You're making me dizzy mate."

"I can't, what have I done? I shouldn't have sent that letter to Snape. Offering myself to him? What was I thinking?"

"Well you weren't thinking" Hermione told him. "I told you to sleep on it, not to do anything rash."

"I know, I know. Please don't lecture me… I feel sick."

Harry collapsed into an arm chair and buried his face in his hands.

"I'm so stupid. He probably put it straight in the bin"

"Harry?" he heard Ron say.

"What?"

"Look."

Harry looked up to see an sitting in an open window, and it had a reply! He rushed over, took the letter and ripped it open, reading aloud to the other two quietly:

_Mr Potter,_

_I have no idea what you are babbling on about. I suggest that you take yourself off to the hospital wing._

_Professor Snape_

"Well what did you expect?" Hermione asked, watching as Harry's face fall. "For Snape to declare his undying love for you and propose marriage?"

"I don't really know what I expected" Harry said, still staring down at the note.

"He's a teacher mate" Ron said, yawning. "He's hardly likely to do anything even if he wanted to, especially with Sirius here."

"And besides, he probably thinks you're winding him up" Hermione added.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Coming up in the next chapter**: Harry and Sirius have a heart to heart, and will Snape be convinced Harry isn't lying?

**Reviews**: If you're reading this, please take a few moments to leave me a review. I really do appreciate them and they do help immensely with my motivation. My profile has details of all my story updates.

(This chapter was posted on January 31st)

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx


	2. Reality

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Chapter 2: Reality**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

Harry Scanned the Great Hall for Sirius. They'd agreed to sit and have lunch together to catch up. He sighed, maybe Sirius had forgotten about him. He'd spent all day building up the courage to finally tell his godfather he was gay and he hadn't even bothered to turn up for their lunch. 

Harry turned around quickly to head to Sirius's office and found himself bumping straight into someone.

"Oh god, I'm so-"

Harry looked up. He'd bumped into Snape, he swallowed nervously.

"I'm sorry Sir… I… I wasn't looking where I was… going" Harry apologised pathetically. Snape eyed him with curiosity for a few moments.

"That was obvious Potter" Snape spat back, looking down at Harry with pure venom.

"Er, Sir… can we tal-"

"I don't think there is anything further to discuss Potter. I suggest you run along and play with your little friends."

Harry felt himself going red, but not through embarrassment, through anger. Why did Snape have to be so nasty to him? Casting Harry one last look of hatred, Snape walked off towards the staff table.

"Boo!"

"Fucking hell Sirius" Harry said, clutching his chest, as he turned to see Sirius laughing behind him. "You scared the life out of me."

"Come on, let's get a seat."

Harry followed Sirius to the end of the Gryffindor table, where they could get some privacy. They'd just begun eating their lunch when Harry decided to broach the subject of being gay. He couldn't eat anyway; he was feeling sick to the stomach with nerves all of a sudden. He had to tell Sirius some time, and it seemed a good idea with a room full of people… just in case!

"Sirius… are you dating anyone at the moment?" Harry asked.

"Er, why?" Sirius replied, blushing slightly.

"You are" Harry said, smiling.

"Ok, I am."

"Who is she?"

"Well, you see… erm… that's the thing, er, it's a he Harry, not a she… I'm gay."

"Really?" Harry exclaimed excitedly.

"Why are you pleased? I thought you'd be disgusted."

"Well, because, I'm gay" Harry replied sheepishly. "I didn't know how to tell you."

"Harry, you can tell me anything. I'm your godfather."

"So you're not disappointed?"

"Of course not."

For a few seconds they just beamed at each other. Both had been terrified what the other would think, but now they had an understanding, and both knew their relationship would now be stronger than ever.

"So who is he then?" Harry asked.

"Are you sure you won't make fun of me?"

Harry's stomach dropped. I was Snape! Sirius was seeing Snape!

"It's Snape isn't it?" Harry asked as casually as he could.

"What? No of course not. I admit he's quite sexy and I'm pretty sure he's gay, but there are some things you can never repair and school enemies are one of them."

"So who then?"

"Charlie Weasley."

"Oh my God, I didn't know he was gay. Is that why he's moved back here from Bulgaria?"

"Yep."

"So how did it happen?"

"Well when he joined the Order two years ago he spent quite a bit of time at Headquarters. I fancied him straight away. He was gorgeous. We talked a lot, made each other laugh, and then one night he told me he liked me, and that was that… so are you seeing anyone Harry?"

"No, but there's someone I like. I know he fancies me but… he doesn't want to know."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"No, not really."

"Maybe he's not yet comfortable with his sexuality Harry, or he doesn't want to "come out" or be in a relationship with the boy who lived."

"Yeah maybe."

"Talk to him Harry, you've got nothing to lose."

"Yeah, thanks Sirius."

As Sirius reached for the bottle of tomato ketchup, Harry looked up at the staff table and his eyes locked with Snape's. His stomach did a somersault and Snape looked away quickly. How long had Snape been staring at him?

xOxOxOxOxOx

Snape walked into the staff room. He was in a bad mood and it was made worse upon seeing Black sitting in an armchair and looking at the Daily Prophet. Could he not get five minutes peace anywhere in the castle? Snape approached Sirius with an amused smile on his lips.

"Black?"… no answer. "Black?"… again no answer. "_Black!_"

"Wh-what?" Sirius started.

"You do realise, that's upside down" Snape commented, nodding to the paper and smirking.

"Oh… yeah" Sirius replied, looking down. "I was miles away. Thinking about something Harry said earlier."

"Oh?" Snape replied, sounding mildly interested, but desperate to delve further into this conversation.

"Don't pretend you care Snape" Sirius said laughing. "It's not exactly a personality trait of yours."

"Try me" Snape replied, sitting himself opposite him.

"Since when did we become so _pleasant_" Sirius mused.

"We don't have to _lik_e each other to be pleasant Black."

"Ok" Sirius said, throwing the Daily Prophet to the floor. "Harry fancies someone but they don't want to know. I'm just worried about him. Will he ever be able to have a relationship with someone who wants _him_ and not just because he's Harry Potter? Will he ever be happy?"

Snape was momentarily lost for words. Perhaps Potter wasn't fooling him after all. He had been sure it was a joke, but… that look Potter had given him in the Great Hall at lunch…

"Black, I think Mr Potter will be just fine. And who's to say he will end up with someone in the wizarding world? He could easily fall for a muggle."

"Yeah, I didn't think of that. I'm probably being overprotective. I just feel responsible for him… I want him to be happy."

"You need to let him live his life Black; you can't do it for him."

Sirius and Snape lapsed into thoughtful silence. Snape knew one thing… if Potter did have _feelings_ for him, he had to put a stop to it, and quickly.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Harry sneaked out of his Charms lesson at the end of the day so he could catch Snape before he disappeared from the dungeon. He waited outside the classroom breathing deeply and finally entered when all the second year students filed out. He made his way slowly up to Snape's desk, who had his head bowed and was scribbling on a piece of parchment.

"Sir, could I have a word?" Harry asked nervously. Snape didn't even flinch.

"I believe you just did… Mr Potter" Snape replied, not looking up.

"I mean… I didn't… I-"

"Spit it out potter."

"You... you know what I mean… _sir_."

Snape didn't answer straight away. Harry thought he was going to tell him to get lost. But…

"Be quick, I haven't got all day."

"Ok… erm… I'm sorry I sent that letter to you last night, I wasn't thinking. I guess I got excited finding out that you… well… fancy me. I've liked you for ages; I drive Ron and Hermione up the wall talking about you."

Snape's heart was pounding and he was shaking slightly. He hoped to God that Potter wouldn't notice. Ever since their Potions class the previous day he had not been able to get him out of his mind. Although he now knowingly fancied Potter, he still had no intention whatsoever of pursuing the matter. Anyway, Potter didn't _know_ him. Relationships may initially begin due to physical attraction, but its personality and compatibility that make them continue. One week in his company and Potter would be saying he had made a terrible mistake. Not to mention he was twenty years his senior _and_ his teacher. His worse enemy was even his father! It was wrong on so many levels. The only way Snape could deal with this was to be honest… well partly honest, and make it clear to Potter there was no scope for negotiation.

Finally Snape looked up into Harry's eyes, which glittered with nerves and hope. His stomach churned slightly and he silently cursed his body for acting like a love sick teenager. He was an adult for goodness sake!

"Mr Potter, I am going to say this once and once only. Then I do not wish to discuss the matter ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Er…yes sir" Harry replied a little confused.

"Yes… I am gay and yes… I do find you attractive. _But_… I do not wish to take this any further or to act upon these… adolescent feelings. Not only am I twenty years older than yourself, you are the son of the man that made my school life a misery and you are also my student. I am also; not very keen on ending up in Azkaban… you may go."

"But-"

"I said _go_!"

xOxOxOxOxOx

Harry ran out of the classroom, slamming the dungeon door with a deafening crash. He took two steps and then threw his back at the wall, sliding down to the floor. He put his chin onto his knees and hugged his legs tightly.

Snape admitted to liking him, but he still didn't want him. Life was so unfair. Harry hadn't _really_ expected anything else… but a little part of him did. That small ball of hope was wishing that Snape would stand up from his desk, run around to him and kiss him as though his life depended on it. Snape would say he couldn't stop thinking about him, that he wanted him…

The door to the Potions classroom opening brought Harry right out of his fantasy. He closed eyes tightly; he didn't want to see Snape smirking at his pathetic state.

Snape stepped out of his classroom to find Potter sitting on the floor. He had to fight the overwhelming urge inside him to kneel down and comfort him, to touch him, to… no, no, no! Snape closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head to rid him of those thoughts. He had to be strong, he wasn't weak! He contemplated shouting at Potter, even roughly dragging him to his feet, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Mr Potter?" he said calmly.

"Hmph" came the muffled reply.

"Are you planning on sleeping here in the hall tonight?"

Harry finally opened his eyes and inclined his head to look up at Snape, who wasn't smirking or looking angry. He looked… was that sympathy? No it couldn't have been, this was Snape.

"No Sir."

"Then I suggest you remove yourself from the floor. Besides, I'm sure your friends are waiting for you in the Great Hall for dinner."

"Yes Sir."

Harry stood up and straightened his jumper. He smiled feebly at Snape and began making his way up the corridor.

"Oh and Potter?" Snape called.

"Yes Sir?" Harry replied, turning round.

"Be grateful I'm not taking points for almost breaking my door."

xOxOxOxOxOx

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall the next day for breakfast. Harry looked up at the staff table as he had always done since he developed a crush on Snape, but now his stomach squirmed upon seeing Snape sitting there. And a sense of longing overpowered him. Now that Harry knew Snape felt the same, it had turned from his fantasy to a reality. But it was never going to be a reality; Snape had made that crystal clear.

Harry was halfway through his cereal when he realised both Ron and Hermione were staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, are you ok, you haven't really talked much since dinner last night" Hermione said.

This was true. Harry had caught up with Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall last night and proceeded to tell them everything that had happened with Snape. But ever since, he just hadn't felt like talking. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts, it wasn't anything against Ron or Hermione, and he just didn't see the point in doing anything at the moment.

"I'm sorry guys. I know I'm being miserable… I just can't be happy at the moment. Do you understand?"

"Of course we do" Ron replied.

"I'll get over it; I just need a little time."

"How about I dress up in Hermione's clothes?" Ron suggested. "That's bound to get a smile out of you."

Ron and Hermione laughed. Harry smiled weakly.

"Oh, I read up on the school rules Harry and there's nothing saying that student teacher relations are forbidden. Also, there's no law suggesting Snape could be taking to Azkaban. He made that up."

"Really?" Harry asked, thinking hard.

"Yep."

"Thanks Hermione" Harry said, breaking out into a wide grin. "That's it; I know what I'm going to do."

"What are you on about?" Ron asked frowning.

"About Snape. I know what I'm going to do. Hermione can I borrow some of your jeans next time we have Potions?"

"Why?"

"I want to show Snape what he's missing."

"But my jeans will be too small for you."

"Exactly" Harry replied.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Coming up in the next chapter**: What will be Snape's reaction to Harry's new image?

**Reviews**: If you're reading this, please take a few moments to leave me a review. I really do appreciate them and they do help immensely with my motivation. My profile has details of all my story updates.

(This chapter was posted on February 19th)

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx


	3. Temptation

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Chapter 3: Temptation**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

Harry walked into the Great Hall two days later for breakfast. He was walking ahead of Ron and Hermione. As well as Hermione's extremely tight jeans he was also wearing a plain white shirt which just about done up seeing as he hadn't worn it for over two years. 

It had the desired effect, several girls wolf whistled and everyone turned to see what it was. Harry, who had his attentions fixed on the staff table watched as Snape's head snapped up catching his eye. Harry almost screamed in joy as he saw Snape look him up and down and then quickly look down at the table. Phase one of the plan had worked wonders.

No sooner had the trio sat down, Sirius turned up, sitting himself down between Harry and Ron.

"So who exactly are you trying to torture in that outfit?" Sirius asked smiling.

"Just someone who needs a bit of _persuasion_."

"So talking to him didn't work huh?"

"Nope. But I'm sure I'll get him to crack sooner or later."

"Are you sure he's actually gay Harry? You're not trying to turn a poor straight bloke are you?"

"No" Harry replied laughing. "He's definitely gay."

"Well good luck, hope it works."

"So do I."

Sirius rose from the table and made his way out of the Great Hall.

"Harry everyone is staring at you" Hermione whispered from across the table.

"Is Snape looking?" Harry asked. He had his back to the staff table.

Hermione quickly glanced up at the staff table before going back to buttering the toast in her hands.

"Yes he is."

Harry face remained a picture of happiness throughout the rest of breakfast. It was early in the morning and it was already a fantastic day.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered their Potions class, but instead of taking their usual seats at the back, Harry led them to seats directly in front of Snape's desk. Once everyone had their books out Snape entered the classroom from the corridor and swept up to the front. As he turned round, his eyes landed on the sight of Potter sitting parallel to his desk. Snape had to force himself not to admire that tight shirt and determined to keep his eyes off him, look around at all the other students.

"We will be continuing where we left off in our previous lesson. Your potions are bottled up in the store cupboard and clearly labelled… continue."

Snape sat down at his desk whilst the scraping of chairs could be heard as everyone got up to retrieve their potion. Snape was vaguely aware that Potter wasn't getting up. His curiosity overriding logic, he chanced a glance up. Potter was sitting back in his chair staring at him. He winked. Snape quickly went back to what he was doing. He had to force himself not to give in to temptation and look up. He had to admit that Potter did look extremely sexy.

Over an hour later, Snape stood up from his desk.

"The lesson will be ending soon. Please bottle your potion, bring it to me and clear up."

One by one, everyone made their way to Snape, handing him their completed potions. Bringing up the rear, Harry held out his hand to Snape, who quickly grabbed the potion, trying to keep his eyes fixed on the floor. But when Harry turned to walk back to his seat, Snape looked up, enjoying the view up his tight bum in those jeans. He didn't think he could take much more of it.

The bell rang signalling the end of lessons. Everyone began packing up their books.

"Potter, stay where you are" Snape called out over the chattering crowd, looking directly at Harry.

"Good luck" Ron muttered to Harry, as he and Hermione headed for the door.

Once the last student had left, Snape flicked his wand, the door slammed shut he walked around his desk, stopping in front of a sitting Harry.

"Mr Potter, do you think what you are wearing is considered _suitable_ school attire?"

"Seventh years can wear what they like"

"Sir!"

"_Sir_."

"Whereas that may be true, it has to be within reason, Mr Potter. Would you find it acceptable for Miss Granger to turn up to classes in a bathing suit?"

"Why not? I'm sure it'll give the guys something to drool over."

Snape's eyes narrowed. Harry could tell he was on the edge. He was pushing his luck and he was in dangerous territory of losing house points and having a detention everyday for the next month.

"What you are wearing is not suitable for my class. Do you understand?"

"Don't you like it? Everyone else seems to."

Snape smirked and placed his hands flat down on the table, leaning close to Harry, whose eyes widened with slight fear.

"What I like and don't like is no concern of yours Potter… and listen to me carefully when I say, if you come to my class in this get up once more I will personally have you removed from this subject."

"Why? Turning you on am I?" Harry asked bravely.

"I have to admit, you have guts. But unfortunately, for you, you're messing with the wrong person. Look, I know what you're trying to do, and believe me, it won't work."

"I… I don't know what you mean Professor."

"You know exactly what I mean. Now I'm warning you Potter… it stops now!"

"But-"

"You don't want me as your enemy Potter! Now get out of my sight!"

The look on Snape's face told Harry that this conversation was well and truly over. He was glaring at him with so much menace, he almost felt frightened. Without another word, he picked up his bag and walked to the door. He opened and closed it behind him, took two steps up the corridor and walked into someone. It was Malfoy. He was looking Harry up and down with a smile on his face.

"Malfoy, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Looking Potter… is there a crime in that?"

"Are you eyeing me up?"

"So what if I am?"

"Malfoy, are you… are you gay?"

"I appreciate a sexy person Potter, male or female. It's only sex."

Harry laughed. He couldn't believe he was standing outside their Potions classroom being chatted up by Draco Malfoy of all people, whilst the person he wished would chat him up was standing on the other side of the wall. Harry went to walk off, but Malfoy stood in front of him, blocking his way.

"Malfoy, get out of the way" Harry sighed.

"I've got a proposition for you Potter."

"I'm really not interested" Harry replied, trying again to walk off but being blocked.

"Hear me out, is that too much to ask?"

"Go on then" Harry said in a bored voice.

"I was thinking, you… me… no strings… how about it?"

"You want to have sex with me?"

"That's exactly what I want Potter. I want to bugger you hard and fast."

"You wish Malfoy."

Malfoy pushed Harry up against the wall, hard. Before Harry had a chance to react, Malfoy had pressed his body against his and was kissing him frenziedly. Harry heard a door open.

"Malfoy! What are-"

As Malfoy stepped back, Snape saw a very dishevelled Potter, breathing heavily. For a while Snape and Harry just stared at each other. Harry was put out by the look of complete anger in Snape's eyes. Eventually Snape found his voice again.

"Malfoy get out of here."

Malfoy didn't have to be told twice. He practically ran away from the scene. Once they were alone, Snape slowly walked up to Harry, all the while fixing him with a disgusted look.

"Sir, I didn't-"

"Silence! Well, who would have thought, the golden boy turning out to be a Hogwarts _slut_" Snape spat, fury etched in every syllable.

"Malfoy-"

"I said silence! 20 points from Gryffindor."

"What for?"

"For interrupting my evening Potter."

Snape turned and began to walk away from Harry.

"You're a bastard d'you know that?" Harry shouted his voice full of emotion.

Snape stopped, whipped round, took one step towards Harry and pointed his wand at him. Harry gasped. Snape lowered his wand and swept off down the corridor. Harry contemplated shouting out again but wasn't sure Snape could take much more without hexing him into oblivion.

Harry slowly made his way back to Gryffindor Tower, seething. Once he reached the common room, he sat himself down in an armchair next to Ron and Hermione.

"How did it go?" Ron asked.

"Hold me to get lost, that if I wore these clothes again he would have me chucked out of the class."

"I'm sorry Harry… but really, what did you expect?" Hermione said.

"I know. It's just so depressing. I like him so much; I can't stop thinking about him."

"I know what you mean mate" Ron said and then glanced at Hermione and went pink. Luckily Hermione had her attentions fixed on Harry.

"Oh, Malfoy was waiting for me when I came out. He offered me sex."

"No!" Hermione shouted. "What did you say?"

"No of course. Then he kissed me and Snape caught us."

"I bet he didn't like that" Ron commented.

"No. Oh I forgot, I wanted to send a note to Snape, be back in a bit."

xOxOxOxOxOx

_Professor Snape,_

_Seeing as you didn't give me a chance to explain, Malfoy was waiting for outside the classroom, he pushed me against the wall and kissed me, that's when you turned up._

_I DID NOT__ kiss Malfoy. I don't even fancy him. And so what if I was to kiss someone? It's got nothing to do with you has it?_

_Personally I think you're jealous. You want to have me up against a wall, willing and able. You know, it could be easily arranged._

_Harry xxx_

Snape put the note down. Potter wasn't fooling him. He knew exactly what that display was all about. Trying to make him jealous, thinking he would succumb to Harry's way of thinking if he saw him with someone else? Well it wasn't going to wash. He grabbed a pen and wrote:

_Mr Potter,_

_Spare my your adolescent ramblings. I neither care nor am interested in your hormone fuelled activities._

_I suggest you take extra care, next time I catch you, I won't be so tolerant._

_Regards,_

_Professor Snape_

After sending the letter Snape sat down and tried to get on with marking homework. But he couldn't concentrate. He pulled a bottle of fire whiskey off a shelf and poured himself a generous glass. Potter was right… seeing him and Malfoy together had produced enormous envy inside of him. He was angry at how much it bothered him. He was also scared by the fact that Potter was taking up a lot of his time. He couldn't stop thinking what it would be like to kiss him, to touch him, to make love to him. But surely these feeling would pass? It was just the after effects of the potion, yes that was it. Give it a week and it will have all blown over.

Several hours later, Snape swayed on his feet as he made his way to his bedroom. He'd lost count of the amount of fire whiskey he had consumed. He got into bed fully clothed muttered "fucking Potter" and fell asleep.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Coming up in the next chapter**: Harry comes up with another way to try and tempt Snape. Will it work?

**Reviews**: If you're reading this, please take a few moments to leave me a review. I really do appreciate them and they do help immensely with my motivation. My profile has details of all my story updates.

(This chapter was posted on March 6th)

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx


	4. Shock Tactics

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Chapter 4: Shock Tactics**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

The bell at the end of their DADA class went, everyone started packing their bags but Harry walked up to Sirius's desk and sat himself down on it. 

"You look miserable Harry. I would have though you'd look like the cat that got the cream."

"Why?" Harry asked confused.

"Snape's been mouthing off in the staffroom. Claims he caught you and the Malfoy boy in a passionate clinch yesterday."

Harry groaned. Sirius was looking at him with a mischievous grin on his face.

"It wasn't a _passionate clinch_. Malfoy kissed me and Snape happened to appear."

"So is Malfoy the guy you were trying to-"

"No! I don't even fancy Malfoy. He just lunged at me and kissed me. End of story. I explained all this to Snape."

"Well you should have expected some unwanted attention in those jeans."

"I know, and it didn't even work on the person I wanted it to."

"Maybe you should give up Harry. You're young, there's plenty more fish in the sea. When yu leave Hogwarts, the world will be your oyster."

"I guess" Harry said grumpily.

"Hey, you're a good looking lad; you'll have no trouble finding a man."

"Thanks Sirius."

Harry appreciated what Sirius said, he really did. But he didn't want anyone else, he wanted Snape. And he _knew_ Snape wanted him. Maybe it was time to go in for the kill. Shock tactics is what he needed right now.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Instead of going to dinner, Harry walked straight past the Great Hall and walked down into the dungeons, hoping to catch Snape before he went to dinner.

He approached Snape's office slowly, feeling nervous. Standing outside, he took a few breaths before knocking.

"Yes?" came Snape's voice from inside.

Harry knocked again, louder this time.

"Come in!" Snape shouted.

Again, Harry knocked, feeling his heart beat faster and his stomach do somersaults. A few seconds later, the door was wrenched over and a very pissed off Snape appeared. Without giving him a chance to speak, Harry stepped forward, grabbed Snape's face with his hands and kissed him.

Stumbling backwards, Snape had to take a few moments to regain his composure, before looking at Harry, who was biting his bottom lip and looking at him in an adorab…

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Snape barked. Harry closed the office door and walked slowly towards Snape.

"I'm doing what we've both been dying to do for days."

"Is that so?"

"I… I know you want to… _sir_."

"How many times do we have to go through this Potter?" Snape asked in exasperation.

"Go through what? We both want each other, so why are you trying to fight it? Hermione told me there's nothing against teacher student relationships. There's… there's nothing stopping us."

"How about the fact that I have continually told you no? What do I have to do to get you realising that _us_ will never happen?"

"I don't accept it" Harry said firmly.

"So your plan is to pounce at me at any given opportunity until I get fed up of fighting and give in?"

"Something like that."

"Well I must admit, you're ever so _persistent_."

"I know what I want" Harry said, trying to sound confident.

"Indeed. And I can see that you're not going to give up until you've reached your goal."

"No, I'm not."

"Very well."

Snape lightly pushed Harry against the wall. He ran a hand through his hair and down his cheek.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes" Harry whispered.

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes."

"Touch you?"

"Mmhm."

"Make love to you?"

Harry couldn't find his voice for the last question, so he merely nodded. He could feel his cock hardening beneath his trousers and had to consciously fight to stop himself from bucking his hips forward. He didn't want to come across as a silly horny teenager, although that was exactly what he was. Snape pressed his body against Harry's, their lips only a couple of centimetres apart. Harry moved forward to kiss him, but Snape lunged for his neck instead, kissing and biting it.

"Oh yeah" Harry panted, his body tingling with desire.

Snape turned away from Harry, pointing his wand at his desk, which completely cleared itself.

"Get on the desk" Snape instructed Harry, who obeyed instantly.

Slowly, Snape pulled off Harry's shirt, trousers, trainers and socks. Finally he was naked, all but his underpants which had a knowingly large bulge at the front. With a flick of his wand, Snape found himself staring down at a very naked and very aroused Potter. He pushed Harry's legs back as far as he could, earning a moan of appreciation from Harry's mouth.

"Is this what you want Potter?" Snape asked in a whisper, undoing the belt on his trousers with one hand and pulling down the zip.

"…yeah" Harry managed to breath, instinctively pushing his hips forward.

Snape put Harry's legs back down and let out a small laugh. It sent shivers down Harry's spine and not in a good way. Snape put his hands both sides of Harry and bent over him threateningly.

"Potter, do you have any idea how pathetic you look? Did you seriously think I would waste a fuck on you? You may be pleasing to the eye Potter, but I screw _men_, not _boys_. You could never satisfy me in a month of Sundays. Now I suggest you put your clothes back on, fuck off out of my office and concentrate your affections on someone your own age, because you are wasting my time. I am growing very bored of your silly little games… do I make myself clear?"

Harry nodded but couldn't bring himself to answer. Snape had so much hatred in his eyes and he felt completely humiliated, lying there naked… being told he was pathetic.

Snape stood up and walked away from Harry, who turned the other way, bringing his legs up towards his chest. He knew he should get up and start dressing but he couldn't, he was frozen with shame. Before he knew it he began to cry.

Snape couldn't handle it. He couldn't just stand there listening to Potter cry. He wanted to comfort him, to tell him that he wasn't pathetic, that he… but he couldn't. He had to show Potter that the idea of the together was ludicrous, that it was never going to happen.

So without turning back, Snape left the office, closing the door behind him.

xOxOxOxOxOx

The following Monday at breakfast, Harry was sat playing with his food in a sulky manner.

"Harry are you ever going to cheer up?" Hermione asked kindly. "You've been like this for days."

"No" Harry replied, jabbing a sausage his fork.

"Mate, don't let him get to you like this" Ron told his friend. "He's a fucking bastard. He's not worth getting upset about."

"Maybe Snape will want me if I'm not a… you know."

"A what?" Ron asked frowning.

"Don't make me say it" Harry replied going a little red.

"Do you mean if you're not a virgin?" Hermione piped up.

"Yeah that. Snape thinks I'm this little boy who can't satisfy him… what I need is some practice."

"So you're going to have sex with someone just on the off chance Snape might then be interested?" Hermione said in disgust. "That's absurd Harry."

"Yeah that's a bit crude mate, especially after what Snape did to you. He's a nasty git. He showed his true colours to you."

"I know, but there's a part of me that's telling me I have to keep trying. I don't know, maybe it's an instinct or something."

"Ok, hypothetically then, who would you _practice_ on?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy. He's already offered, and I guess he's not completely ugly or anything."

"That's a really bad idea Harry. You'll regret it."

"Hermione, it's my choice ok? I'm a single gay horny seventeen year old, there's nothing wrong in getting a little action, and if it helps in my quest to nail Snape, then so be it."

For the first time in days Harry smiled, he then rose from his seat and approached the Slytherin table, the nearer he got the more nervous he felt. He stopped behind Malfoy and cleared his throat. The entire Great Hall went silent and he could feel all eyes on him, even Snape's, although he didn't dare look. Malfoy turned round with a smug look on his face.

"What do you want Potter?"

"Can I have a word… in private?"

Harry could see the curiosity in Malfoy's face and knew at once he wasn't going to say no.

"Ok."

Malfoy stood up and Harry led the way out of the Great Hall, stopping at the foot of the staircase.

"Well?" Malfoy asked, crossing his arms.

"Are you still interested?" Harry asked.

"What are you on about?"

"Me. Are you still interested in me?"

Malfoy smiled and looked Harry up and down before leaning in closer and answering.

"Come to your senses Potter?"

"You could say that."

"Ok then. But I'm warning you now, I like to play hard and fast… and I go on top."

"That's fine by me."

Malfoy gave Harry a quick kiss before walking back to his dinner. Harry was about to return as well, when Snape exited the Great Hall. He looked at Harry for a few seconds before descending the stairs to the dungeons.

"So what did you say to him?" Ron asked as soon as Harry sat back down.

"Just that if he wants a shag, I'll be more than willing."

Hermione didn't even bother to respond and just shook her head disapprovingly. Harry and Ron laughed.

"Have you asked her out yet?" Harry whispered into Ron's ear.

"What? Er, no… not yet. I've got to, er, pluck up the courage first you know?"

"You've got bright red mate" Harry replied smirking.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Later that day the trio were in Potions, they had returned to their usual seats at the back of the class, Harry wanting to be as far away from Snape as possible. He didn't put it past Snape to want to spend the entire lesson docking points from here.

Throughout the lesson Snape ignored them completely and didn't once head for their direction to check how their potions were coming along. Harry was glad; he supposed that Snape hated him so much at the moment that he couldn't bare to be near him.

As the class filed up to the store room to return their potions, Harry caught Snape's eye and quickly looked away, feeling his cheeks burning up. What happened in his office was still raw and Harry felt a complete fool for thinking his plan would work. He should have known that Snape wouldn't have let him get away with it. Maybe Snape was just a mean bastard, but something was propelling Harry to continue to try and win his Potions Masters affections.

The bell went and Harry was one of the first people out of the door, not wanting to risk being the last person in the class with Snape. He was sure he would have had a less than nice remark to say to him.

The last student left, and as Snape was about to leave his classroom he noticed a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and unfolded it. It was a note from Malfoy to Potter:

_Potter I'm going to shag you raw on the weekend. I'm going to have you cumming and screaming my name. Meet me outside the castle at 20:00 Saturday_

And at the bottom Potter had written:

_I'm looking forward to it_

Snape felt the anger boiling up inside of him.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Coming up in the next chapter**: Harry goes to meet Malfoy for their planned rendezvous, but things don't go according to plan.

**Reviews**: If you're reading this, please take a few moments to leave me a review. I really do appreciate them and they do help immensely with my motivation. My profile has details of all my story updates.

(This chapter was posted on March 13th)

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx


	5. Detention

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Chapter 5: Detention**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

"Are you nervous?" Hermione asked a pacing Harry without looking up from her homework. 

"No" Harry replied unconvincingly.

"Then why are you pacing up and down as though you are?"

"Because I feel like it ok?"

"You don't have to go through with it. You could always back out."

"Hermione, drop it."

"Do you know where Malfoy is taking you?" Ron asked.

Harry hadn't thought about that. Were they going to go back to Malfoy's dormitory? Or did he have another place in mind? The Room of Requirement maybe? Then why would he want to meet at the front door? Before Harry had a chance to answer Ron, Colin Creevy appeared at his side, grinning and holding something.

"Harry, Professor Snape asked me to give you this."

Colin handed over an envelope to Harry, who, brow furrowed, opened it and his heart sank as he read:

_Mr Potter,_

_Detention: DADA classroom. 20:00._

_DO NOT BE LATE!_

_Professor Snape_

"Oh shit" Harry said, passing the note over for Ron and Hermione to read. It was already five minutes to eight.

"What did you do to warrant detention?" Hermione demanded, crossing her arms.

"Nothing" Harry replied.

"What are you going to do mate?" Ron asked.

"Well I haven't got time to go and tell Malfoy. If I did, I'd be late for Snape wouldn't I?"

Harry was trying to think fast. He didn't even have time to go to the owlery and send Malfoy a note. He would have to just not turn up… but then an idea suddenly struck him as he glanced at a smiling Colin, who was still standing by his side.

"Er, Colin, would you do me a favour?"

"Yeah sure, anything."

"Could you go to the castle doors, Draco Malfoy is there waiting for me. Could you tell him I've got detention?"

"Ok."

Colin turned without asking why and made his way through the portrait hole. Soon after Harry too crawled out and walked to their DADA class, all the while wondering what on earth he had done. Maybe Snape wanted to punish him for kissing him. And why did he want him to go to the DADA class? All too quickly Harry was standing outside the classroom, his heart thumping. Without knocking, he entered. Snape was sitting at Sirius's desk and looked up.

"You're on time… just."

"I only got the bloody note five minutes ago" Harry raged, not being able to stop himself.

"Hold your tongue Mr Potter!"

"Why have I got detention anyway?" Harry asked, calmer.

"You need to ask?"

"Well… yeah. If it's because I kissed yo-"

"There are tables and cabinets that need scrubbing Potter. And one more word out of you… and you'll be sorry."

Harry looked at the floor and saw a bucket with soapy water and a cloth beside it. He wanted to ask why he had to clean tables which didn't even look dirty, whether Sirius knew he was using his classroom and his desk, but didn't want to risk riling Snape any further.

Harry proceeded to clean in total silence. Now and again he chanced a glance over at Snape, who was deeply immersed into scribbling on paper, which he assumed were essays and homework and didn't even give Harry the slightest look. Just after ten Harry had finished cleaning everything. His arms were aching and he was tired.

"I've finished" he announced irritably.

Snape got up from the desk and circled the classroom, inspecting Harry's work. When satisfied, he turned to Harry with a smirk on his face.

"_Just_ passable. You may go."

Without another word, Harry swept from the classroom and down the corridor. Just as he turned a corner he walked straight into:

"Malfoy." Harry had completely forgotten about him.

"I've been waiting for you. That Creevy kid told me you had detention."

"Yeah, Snape's had me scrubbing tables for two fucking hours."

"Poor you. Are you ready to be well and truly_ ravished_?"

"Oh, that. Yeah ok. Where do you wanna go? How about the room of requirement?"

"Oh no. I've got something much better lined up than that."

Malfoy grabbed hold of Harry's hand and held on to it tightly as he led Harry down the stairs. The grip was a bit too tight for Harry's liking, but he thought he may as well go along with it. They went through the entrance hall and out into the school grounds, blissfully unaware that someone was watching them from the top of the first flight of stairs. Leading Harry towards the greenhouses, Malfoy stopped behind the last one and turned and pushed him forcefully to the floor.

"What the-"

Malfoy had straddled Harry's legs and gripped firmly on Harry's hair, pulling his head back.

"Ow. You're hurting me. I'm not into kinky painful stuff."

"Neither am I, but you need to be punished."

"What?"

"You think you can just stand me up and get away with it Potter?"

"Malfoy, I couldn't help it, Sna-"

Harry didn't finish his sentence. Malfoy had punched him hard in the face with his free hand.

"No-one mucks a Malfoy about. I set the rules Potter."

"Get the fuck off me" Harry shouted.

He tried to struggle free, but Malfoy was bigger than he was and his weight was holding him down. Then Harry felt Malfoy fumbling with the button on his jeans and his zip being pulled down.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered his eyes wide.

"What does it look like? I'm going to fuck you Potter and you're going to love every minute of it."

"No. Please stop! I don't-"

Again Harry was silenced by a fist hitting his face. Malfoy turned him over onto his front and repeatedly slammed his face into the ground. Harry felt tears burning in his eyes. Malfoy had grabbed both his hands and was holding them tightly. He felt pathetic that he couldn't get away from him. He just wasn't strong enough.

"You're not going anywhere until I've had you coming and screaming my nam-"

"What the hell is going on here?"

It was Snape's voice. Harry had never been so pleased to see someone in his whole life. Malfoy jumped off Harry as though he had been electrocuted.

"Malfoy, get out of here. I'll deal with you later."

Malfoy looked fearfully at Snape and then ran back towards the castle. Harry rolled onto his back and looked up at Snape. He couldn't explain it but anger was building up inside him. He wanted to hurt him, to scream, to demand why he didn't so much as clip Malfoy around the ear.

"How are you going to deal with him, give him fifty points for almost raping the fucking boy who lived? Give him a medal? OR DO YOU WANNA FINISH OFF WHAT HE STRATED YOURSELF!"

Snape's eyes darted to Harry's unzipped jeans. He closed his eyes for a few moments and whispered "sorry." When he opened them he was greeted with a very shocked Potter, peering up at him.

"Mr Potter… are you ok?" Snape asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah like you care" Harry replied.

"Harry, please?"

"I'm fine" Harry started at the use of his given name. He quickly did up his flies and got to his feet.

"No you're not. Let me look at your face."

"I said I'm FINE!"

Harry began walking back to the castle. He couldn't help it, the tears started rolling down his face and he used his arm to wipe than away. He felt a gentle touch of his shoulder, stopped and turned around to see Snape looking down at him. This time he just stared at his Professor, not caring that he was crying, he just wanted to be comforted.

"May I?" Snape asked, stopping his hands halfway to Harry's face. Harry nodded.

The feel of Snape's soft hands on his face made Harry go weak at the knees. The desire to kiss the man in front of him was overwhelming.

"It looks pretty nasty, you should probably go and see Madma Pomfrey and get those cuts and bruises seen to."

Harry shook his head. He didn't want to go to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey would ask all sorts of questions and he just wasn't in the mood.

"Very well. Would you… come with me instead?"

Harry nodded slowly. He followed Snape back to the castle, once inside Snape descended into the dungeons, stopping at his office. He ushered Harry inside and told him to sit down whilst he collected a few things. He returned several minutes later with various looking ailments and potions. Bending down in front of Harry, he poured a substance on some cotton wool and then looked up into Harry's eyes.

"This is going to sting a little, but it will heal the cuts very fast."

"Ok."

Snape dabbed at Harry's face with the cotton wool, Harry grimacing in response. Once he had finished, Snape poured a substance into a tumbler and handed it to Harry to drink, which he did.

"Mr Potter, I will not let Mr Malfoy get away with this, you have my word on that" Snape said, still kneeling in front of him.

Harry didn't know why he did it, but he did. He leaned forwards and kissed Snape on the lips. Pulling back, he widened his eyes; scared of what Snape might do to him, he was sure he would flip out. But to his surprise, Snape lifted his hands to Harry's face, pulled him towards him and kissed him back. For a few seconds they just kissed and Harry allowed Snape's tongue entrance into his mouth and moaned at the sensation. He never dreamt in a million years that Snape would be kissing him like this.

When Snape eventually broke the kiss he considered Harry for a few moments.

"I'm sorry I encouraged you to enter into that sort of situation. I shouldn't have done so and for that I hope you can forgive me."

"No, it's my fault. I was… stupid. I don't even like Malfoy. Er… Professor, may… may I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Are you suggesting I'm incapable of being anything but moody and grouchy?" Snape asked with an amused tone.

"Yeah" Harry laughed.

"Well there's more to me than being a Professor Mr Potter. Now, I think you should go to bed and rest."

"But, what about, er…"

"Us?" Snape offered, smiling ever so slightly.

"Yeah" Harry replied, looking down at the floor feeling embarrassed.

"I think we'll need to talk… but tomorrow."

"Ok."

Harry stood up and left the office. Snape immediately pulled a bottle of fire whiskey off a shelf. Because of him, Harry had been beaten up and almost… he couldn't bear thinking about it. What if he hadn't noticed them walking out of the castle? It was all his fault. Potter had only been going with Malfoy because he told him to be with someone his own age.

He couldn't go on pretending anymore. Trying to fight it. It was no use. He knew he was going to give in to Potter sooner or later. Just imagining Potter with another man made his heart burst with jealousy. Yes, he knew he was going to get hurt. The possibility that he may fall in love with him wasn't something he could rule out. Potter was only seventeen and still at school, once he got into the real world he would soon forget about his dreaded Potions Professor. As soon as he graduated and left Hogwarts that would be it.

But it's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all, right?

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Coming up in the next chapter**: Snape and Harry talk, what will they decide? And what will Snape do with Malfoy?

**Reviews**: If you're reading this, please take a few moments to leave me a review. I really do appreciate them and they do help immensely with my motivation. My profile has details of all my story updates.

(This chapter was posted on March 30th)

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx


	6. New Relationships

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Chapter 6: New Relationsip**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

"Someone looks pleased with themselves" Ron said, as Harry entered the common room and sat on an arm chair by the fire. "I didn't know detentions could have that affect on people." 

"We kissed" Harry said quietly, staring into the fire with a silly grin on his face.

"Oh my God" Hermione replied, bringing her hands up to her mouth in shock. "Like a real proper kiss?"

"Yeah. I kissed him… and then he kissed me. It was… brilliant. He said we had to have a discussion about our relationship before going any further though."

"I don't know whether I should be angry or happy for you."

"Happy would be good" Harry replied. "Hermione, I really like him, you know I do. And if we start something and it doesn't work out, so what? What's the worst that can happen?"

"So he didn't chuck you out this time?" Ron asked.

"No, I-" Harry stopped himself. He couldn't bring himself to tell them about Malfoy, there was no point and Hermione would only badger him to go to Dumbledore or something. No, he had to leave that part out. "He changed his mind. The detention was just a cover up to get us alone together."

"Well be careful" Hermione said bossily. "And use protection."

"Hermione! We've not even snogged properly yet, let alone… that."

"Mate, how are you going to keep this from Sirius?" Ron asked. "Can you imagine if he found out? Snape would probably be like… dead."

"It shouldn't be too hard to keep it from him. If he ever sees me going to or coming out of Professor Snape's office I'll just say I've had detention or he's been telling me off."

xOxOxOxOxOx

That night Harry lay awake for ages happily thinking about Snape, their kiss and what would happen now. But as soon as morning came doubts had re-entered his mind and he voiced them to Ron and Hermione over breakfast (Snape wasn't at the staff table, and there was no sign of Malfoy either).

"What if he tells me yesterday was a mistake? Or… or a joke?" Harry panicked, looking at the other two for help.

"Well he has done it before, so it could be a possibility" Ron said honestly. "But I guess there's only one way to find out."

"If it does turn out to be a cruel joke again, you need to forget about him Harry. There are only so many chances you can give someone."

"Hermeny's right arry" Ron agreed, with a mouth full of food.

Harry was about to respond, but a school barn owl landed on their table and held out its leg to Harry. It had a note attached to it. Quickly unfolding it, he read:

_Harry,_

_Could you please come and see me in my office,_

_Severus_

He showed the note to Ron and Hermione and smiled at them. "He wouldn't have put his first name if it was all a joke would he?"

xOxOxOxOxOx

As Harry neared Severus' office, his heart started beating faster, his hands were clammy and he felt queasy. Why did he feel so nervous? He wasn't quite sure what he was nervous about. He knocked on the door and heard Severus call "come in" from inside.

Severus was sitting on his desk, waiting for him with a smile on his face. Harry closed the door behind him and stood there awkwardly, not knowing what he should do, so decided instead to say the first thing that came into his head.

"Hi."

"Hi" Severus replied. "Are you ok after last night?"

"I'm fine… thanks to you that is."

"You don't have to thank me Harry. I'm just so glad you're ok."

"So what did you do with Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I've had him expelled."

"What? I… I thought you were just going to take house points or something."

"Harry, I witnessed him about to perform a very serious crime, I think expulsion is far too lenient, but there's not really much else I could do. I didn't think sending him home with a black eye would have helped matters."

Harry felt touched that Snape cared so much. A small smile played on his lips before a horrible thought occurred to him tand he blurted it out before he could stop himself.

"You didn't tell Dumbledore what happened did you?" he shouted out loudly.

"No I didn't. I figured you'd want to be spared that conversation with him. I spun him a few tales, nothing for you to worry about. Malfoys mother is picking him up at any moment."

"Right."

They lapsed into silence. Harry's eyes wandered around the room, looking at all the different objects on display. Was Severus waiting for him to bring up the kiss? Did he perhaps want to forget about it? Would he ask him to get out of his office?

"Do you fancy coming into my quarters so we can have a talk?" Severus asked, breaking the silence.

"Ok" Harry replied and followed Severus through a door at the back of his office, which led into a very cosy and warm living room.

Severus gestured for Harry to sit on the sofa, which he did. He joined him several minutes later with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Harry, I really do like you and I would be prepared to have a relationship with you, but I want you to be sure this is what you want."

"It is. I've fancied you for a long time sir and-

"Severus. You can call me Severus."

"Severus… that's going to take some getting used to. Anyway, like I told Ron and Hermione, if things don't work out, so what? We've got nothing to lose. If in a week or a month's time either of us decide we've made a mistake, we'll just end it."

"Ok. Well, if we're going to do this, there needs to be some rules."

"Right" Harry replied frowning.

"Don't worry they're not anything major. Firstly, whereas you may call me Severus is private, in front of teachers and students stick to "sir" or "professor"."

I think I can manage that" Harry said sarcastically, receiving a light punch on his arm from Severus.

"Secondly, I'd rather your dear godfather wasn't aware of anything."

"That goes without saying."

"And thirdly, no… touching… or anything else unless we are completely alone."

"Do you think you're that irresistible?" Harry couldn't help saying, a laugh escaping him. "Worried I'm going to sneak up to you in class and pinch your bum?"

"That's it" Severus said amused, lunging at Harry and tickling his sides. After several seconds of fumbling, Severus stopped tickling Harry and they found themselves staring into each other's eyes.

"You're gorgeous" Severus told Harry, running a hand through his hair and resting it on the back of his neck.

"So are you" Harry whispered, unable to talk any louder, completely entranced.

Harry leaned his head up towards Severus' and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Almost instantly they both started grabbeing at each other passionately and the kissed turned into a heated clinch, each of them desperate for it never to end.

xOxOxOxOxOx

One month later and Harry was on cloud nine, he was madly in love, although he wasn't going to tell Severus that, he thought he'd probably think he was a silly kid falling in love too quickly. Apart form that, everything was perfect. Severus and he had spent numerous evening and days on the weekend spending time together. Mainly in Severus' private quarters, but had also managed a few romantic strolls in the grounds and a picnic. Harry found that Severus… he was still getting used to calling him that… could be a completely different guy in personal situations and couldn't believe he'd once thought the way he was in class was his personality pretty much summed up.

They hadn't gone any further than kissing (although he thought Severus was a fantastic kisser and enjoyed every moment of it) and he was eager for the relationship to move forwards. He'd had so many cold showers since they started dating and had to relieve himself more than ever through sheer sexual frustration. It had got to a point where he had to bring the subject up as it was clear Severus wasn't going to. He hadn't made a move on him at all.

Harry stayed behind after their next Potions class, which was at the end of the day. As soon as everyone had piled out of the door, he magically locked it d ran up to Severus, putting his arms around his neck and kissing him urgently.

"You're eager" Severus said to him when they eventually parted.

"I've had to sit there all lesson watching you and not being able to touch."

"Having trouble controlling yourself?" Severus asked with a sneer.

"Shut up and kiss me again."

Severus grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled him slowly towards him, until their mouths a mere three centimetres apart. He reached with his other had to stroked through Harry's hair and ran a thumb down his cheek. He then leaned closer and kissed the tip of Harry's nose, before letting him go, smirking wickedly.

"Tease" Harry moaned, hoping to God his arousal wasn't showing how weak willed he was, but Severus looked down and let out a laugh.

"I think my observation that you're unable to control yourself was pretty spot on Harry."

"Anyway" Harry said, changing the subject. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure, what?"

"Er, well, um…" Harry could feel his cheeks getting hot. "…you know… sex."

"Sex?"

"Yeah. I… we haven't… and… I'd… well, like to."

"Have you any idea how adorable you look right now" Severus told him, making Harry blush even deeper. "I would love to make love with you Harry, but only if it's something you're one hundred percent comfortable with. I don't want to rush you into anything."

"I'm… more than ready for it. I'm not a kid ok, I know what I want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Severus lowered his face to Harry's and kissed him. Harry's body began tingling with excitement. He couldn't believe this was finally happening; they were going to have sex! Severus put a hand behind his neck and pulled him to him, sliding his tongue into his parted lips. Harry moaned with pleasure. Severus pulled back for a moment and they smiled at each other.

Next moment they were kissing passionately, Harry had placed his hands behind Severus' neck and he felt his legs turn to jelly at the anticipation of what was going to happen. Harry felt Severus' hands travel to his jeans and his buttons being undone. He couldn't believe the passion that was taking over his body. As Severus reached into the opening and made a play for his cock, Harry gasped in shock and stepped back.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked.

"Nothing… I just…"

"I thought this was what you wanted."

"It is. I… I do want to do… this. But…"

"But what?"

"Well I've never…" Harry began, blushing. "I don't _exactly_ know what to do."

Harry looked down at the floor feeling completely stupid. Severus closed in on him and lifted his chin.

"Harry, it's ok that you're a virgin. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I know, I just don't want be a disappointment to you. You've probably had loads of experienced lovers."

Severus ran a hand through Harry's hair and leaned down to kiss him gently.

"You will be the first person I will have sex with who I actually care about. And I don't even want to have sex with you Harry, I want to make love to you. Yes I've had lovers, but all they've been about is sex. No companionship. Just a mutual understanding that we would fuck each other and then go our separate ways."

"Will you… be gentle?"

"Of course I will be. Harry, what do you think I am? I'm not a sexual monster, we can go as slow as you like and if at any time you want to stop we will."

"Ok" Harry smiled, feeling a lot better. He had visions of Severus fucking him like he was a piece of meat.

"But I promise you" Severus whispered into Harry's ear. "Once we're finished, you'll be begging for more."

Harry felt his cock stand to attention. Severus took his hand and started leading him to his private quarters, their destination: the bedroom.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Coming up in the next chapter**: Harry and Severus in the bedroom. Sirius catches them together - ouch!

**Reviews**: If you're reading this, please take a few moments to leave me a review. I really do appreciate them and they do help immensely with my motivation. My profile has details of all my story updates.

(This chapter was posted on April 17th)

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx


	7. Caught Out

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Chapter 7: Caught Out**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

Shutting the bedroom door behind them, Severus placed a hand on Harry's chest and pushed him gently up against the closed door. Closing the gap swiftly, he claimed his lips and they were soon entangled into a passionate clinch. Eventually Harry broke the kiss, leaning his head back against the door. He was panting heavily and his cheeks were flushed. 

"God, you look so irresistible" Severus murmured, as he placed kisses all along Harry's neck.

Harry arched his hips forwards, meeting Severus' and came into contact with his rock hard cock.

"Now who's having trouble controlling themselves?" Harry laughed.

"Cheeky" Severus replied, nipping Harry's ear with this teeth.

Severus grabbed hold of Harry's shirt and pulled him towards him, stopping when their lips collided, and intended to explore Harry's mouth again for as long as was physically possible. Harry placed his arms around his neck and Severus grasped his bum cheeks with both hands to pull their bodies as close as possible.

When the need for oxygen was becoming too great, Severus moved his head over Harry's shoulder to take some deep breaths. They were both breathing hard and Severus couldn't help smiling when he felt Harry begin to play with the hair at the back of his head. It felt… nice. Severus moved his head back to see a dishevelled, panting Harry looking shyly up at him. The sight was so adorable and for a fleeting moment Severus wondered whether he was doing the right thing, taking away Harry's innocence. But the thought faded away.

"Can I take you clothes off?" Severus asked, stroking Harry's cheek with his fingers.

Harry nodded his head. He started to feel slightly apprehensive and didn't want these feelings to show to Severus. He wanted to appear mature and not like a little kid. Severus slowly started removing his clothing, when he got to the top button of his jeans, Harry jerked away.

"Are you ok?" Severus asked softly.

"Yeah, fine. Could… you get naked first?"

Severus smiled and began to take his own clothes. Harry was amazed by his body and when Severus took his underpants off to reveal his arousal Harry gasped and suddenly found himself struggling for breath.

"It's ok" Severus said to him, and Harry let him resume taking his clothes off.

Once they were both naked, Severus took Harry's hand and led him over to the bed. "Lay down" he said gently. Harry obeyed. He laid on his back and smiled as Severus got on top of him, straddling his waist.

"If at any time you want me to stop, just say so ok?"

"Ok" Harry replied, hoping Severus couldn't tell how nervous he felt.

Severus leaned down and captured Harry's lips in a searing kiss. Harry started to feel more relaxed the longer the kiss went on for. Severus started tracing kisses along Harry's neck and past his hands over his chest. Harry murmured in content and the two looked into each others eyes and smiled.

Severus spent several more minutes relaxing Harry, kissing and touching him and gaining his trust. "Are you ok to go further now?" he whispered and ran a hand through Harry's hair. Harry nodded. Severus pulled Harry's legs up and put them other his shoulders. He then picked up wand from the bedside table.

"Wh…what are you going to do with that?" Harry panicked, but Severus just smiled at him.

"I'm going to cast a protection charm, it's like an invisible condom but you can't feel it, so you still get the maximum pleasure. Also a lubrication charm."

"Oh right, sorry."

"Don't be sorry Harry."

Severus wordlessly cast the spells and threw his wand to the floor. He then positioned his cock at Harry's entrance and ever so slowly he pushed in until he was fully sheathed inside of Harry, who moaned softly and closed his eyes. He kept still, wanting Harry to get used to the intrusion, but within seconds Harry panted "move, please."

Severus laughed slightly and started to thrust in and out of Harry at a gentle pace, happy that Harry was beneath him smiling and shouting out in pleasure. This went on for several minutes, Severus not wanting to go any faster without Harry's consent. As he felt his climax approaching, Severus quickened, only slightly, until he released inside of Harry, pulled out and collapsed beside him.

"That was amazing" Harry told Severus, turning on his side to look at him. Severus ran a thumb down Harry's cheek and kissed him.

"You haven't seen anything yet" Severus told him seductively. "How about I take care of that?" he said, pointing to Harry's still hard cock.

"Be my guest" Harry replied as Severus got up to position himself.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Since they had first made love, Harry had a constant smile plastered to his face. Even though he wasn't experienced, Harry knew that Severus was an outstanding lover. Every time they had sex it was like the first time all over again, although Harry didn't ask for things to be quite so gentle anymore. No area of Harry's body was avoided or untouched and he was always left feeling completely satisfied.

Ron and Hermione were pleased for him and so was Sirius, who had noticed Harry looking so happy. Harry was relieved when Sirius didn't ask questions about the guy he was seeing, probably assuming it was student.

Sneaking back into the common room after yet another evening spent in bed with Severus, Harry was taken aback to see Ron alone, sat staring into the fire, looking as though he had seen a ghost. He approached him slowly.

"Ron what's the matter? You're really pale."

"Asked-Hermione-Out" Ron replied robotically, still staring into the fire.

"Oh, I see. Um… what did she say?"

"Yes."

"Brilliant, about time too. So… why are you acting all strange, shouldn't you be happy?!

Finally Ron looked away from the fire, to Harry. His cheeks were getting their colour back and he was going red. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to hear what Ron was about to say. He'd probably tried to fondle Hermione's breast or something and got the cold shoulder or a slap in the face.

"We had a fight."

"Already?" Harry couldn't help laughing. "What about?"

"She wanted to, well, you know. Said she was a woman, that she had needs and why did we have to wait when we knew each other so well already."

"Oh my God, Hermione tried to get you in the sack straight away?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Hermione the slut. Who would have known."

"Harry!"

"Sorry, but I never imagined her being so forward. I thought she'd be a "not until we're married" kind of girl."

"So did I."

"Don't you want to… have sex with her?"

"Yeah, of course. But I was so shocked that I stepped away from her and I said… I said…"

"What? Tell me."

"I said… yuck, that's disgusting."

"Oh Ron."

"I know. And now she thinks I don't fancy her and that I only asked her own due to pressure from you and everyone else."

"I haven't pressurised you."

"She doesn't know that."

"Do you want me to talk to her? Try and get her to see sense?"

"Would you?"

"Of course."

"Thanks mate."

It didn't take Harry long to locate her. She was in the library, pouring over her text books. Harry sat opposite her and cleared his throat, but Hermione ignored him. He then grabbed the book she was reading and closed it.

"Harry, what are you doing?" she asked angrily.

"I've just seen Ron."

"Oh, right. So?"

"So? He told me what happened and he feels terrible." Hermione went a shade of scarlet.

"Er, did he… tell you everything?"

"Yes. He was shocked, that's all. You took him by surprise."

"I don't want to talk about this with you" Hermione told him sternly.

"Ok, fine. But Ron has fancied you for months… years. Nobody has pressurised him to go out with you. He only recently admitted it to me and he told me he thought you were gorgeous."

"Really?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes. Now go and talk to him."

xOxOxOxOxOx

"Oi" Severus shouted to Harry from the tree he had been hiding behind.

Harry had been walking back to the castle, alone, after Quidditch practice. He turned to see Severus and immediately his face broke out into a huge grin. He looked to see that nobody was looking and walked over. As soon as he got there, Severus pulled him behind the tree and started kissing him passionately.

"I've missed you" Severus said between kissed.

"I was with you last night" Harry laughed.

Arms started to go everywhere. They really couldn't get enough of each other. Severus placed his hands down the back of Harry's trousers and pulled his body up against him and Harry felt Severus's erection.

"What the fuck?"

Harry spun around and he and Severus could see exactly who that voice had belonged to. It was Sirius. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"What on earth is going on here? What are you doing to Harry?" Sirius directed at Severus.

Sirius started walking towards Severus, his eyes alight with hatred. Harry made his way to Sirius and put his hands on him, stopping him going any further.

"Sirius, please, listen to me. I can explain."

"Harry, just go, I'm going to deal with him on my own."

"It's not what you think. Severus and I are-"

"Harry, you are my godson and I love you, but you really need to go away. This is grown up stuff."

"You think you're a grown up? You're pathetic. We're in a relationship. Severus is my boyfriend."

"…what?" Sirius asked, bewildered.

"We've been together for two months. He's the guy I talked to you about. The one I said I was trying to persuade to go out with me."

"No Harry, you're confused. He's probably got you under some sort of charm or something. But don't worry, I'll sort him out."

"NO! I'm not under a fucking charm, why don't you listen to me?"

Sirius ignored him and pushed Harry to the side. He was a lot stronger than Harry.

"What the fuck have you been doing with my godson you disgusting pervert?" Sirius spat as he got to Severus and grabbed a fistful of his cloak, lifting his wand up to his face.

"Can't you guess? I've been screwing him Black… hard" Severus replied conversationally, a sneer appearing on his face. "And he's loved every single second of it."

"Why you-" but Sirius didn't get to finish as he was hit by a spell from behind and fell to the floor.

"I could have handled him myself" Severus said to Harry, who was lowering his wand.

"Why did you have to tell him we were having sex? He didn't have to know about that."

"What does it matter?" Severus replied shrugging his shoulders.

"It's private that's why! You couldn't have told him that we were dating, getting to know each other, that we liked one another?"

"I didn't think."

"So it that all I am to you? Is that how you see our relationship? Just… fucking? Am I just a sex object for you?"

"No, of course not Harry… I'm sorry, ok. I shouldn't have let Black get to me, but he winds me up."

Severus made to approach Harry, but he backed up, his eyes watering with tears. "No, don't come near me" he shouted to Severus, and then began to run back to the castle, without looking back. He slowed as he reached the entrance hall, climbing the stairs up to Gryffindor Tower. So that was what Severus really though of him? That he was nothing but a shag? He wiped his eyes and composed himself before climbing through the portrait and making his way over to the door to the dormitories.

"Harry, I wouldn't go up there if I were you" Dean told him, holding out an arm to stop him.

"Why not?"

"Because Ron and Hermione are up there. Said they wanted a couple of hours of "alone time" together."

"Oh, right, thanks for the heads up" Harry replied, walking over to his favourite armchair by the fire and trying to shake off a disturbing image of his two best friends having sex.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Coming up in the next chapter**: What will Sirius do now that he knows? Harry is ignoring Severus, will he be able to make it up to him?

**Reviews**: If you're reading this, please take a few moments to leave me a review. I really do appreciate them and they do help immensely with my motivation. My profile has details of all my story updates.

(This chapter was posted on May 10th)

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx


	8. The Aftermath

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Chapter 8: The Aftermath**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

Harry awoke the following morning to find an envelope on the end of his bed. Recognising it immediately, the previous days events came crashing back down on him. Sirius knows about his relationship with Severus, and… well he'd finally learnt Severus' real feelings towards him. He was just someone to fuck, a sex object. 

Sighing, he ripped open the letter and laid back down on his bed to read:

_Harry,_

_I'm so sorry about yesterday, I was an idiot._

_Can you forgive me? I'll give you an A on your next Potions homework ;-)_

_Please come and see me._

_Severus x_

Admittedly he let out a chuckle about the homework part, but he quickly put his angry face back on and returned the letter to its envelope. What Severus had done was inexcusable and he had no intention of speaking to him anytime soon. Maybe Severus hadn't meant to say it aloud, but it must be what he truly thinks, after all don't we all speak the truth when we're angry.

Once up and dressed, instead of entering the Great Hall for breakfast, Harry went in the opposite direction towards Sirius' office. He didn't know why, but he knew he would be in there and sure enough as he approached, the door was ajar and the light was on. Harry took a deep breath before throwing the door open and coming face to face with his godfather.

"Hi" Harry said.

Sirius stared at him for a few moments. Harry had the distinct impression that Sirius was weighing up whether to hit him or kick him out.

"Hi" Sirius said finally, albeit stiffly.

"Can we talk… please?"

Sirius didn't answer but gestured to the empty chair on the other side of his desk. Harry sat down and stared at his feet, not knowing what to say or where to start. He was spared the awkwardness however, when Sirius spoke.

"How long?" he asked.

"How long what?"

"How long have you and… _Snape_, been seeing each other?"

"A couple of months."

"And have you been having sex the entire time?" Harry felt his face burn up. He couldn't believe he was being asked about his sex life, of which didn't even exist until a month ago.

"Sirius, you're my godfather, and I love you to death, but… I'm really not comfortable talking about that."

"But you are having sex?"

"Well… yeah."

"Did he pressure you into it?"

"NO!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I've… fancied Severus for quite a while. Something happened in class that made me realise he fancied me too. I was the one that pursued him. He kept saying no, but I didn't give up and eventually… I really… liked him Sirius."

"This is Snape we're talking about. The guy that passed on the information to Voldermort, which subsequently led to the death of your parents."

"He didn't know the prophecy was about my parents, and as soon as he found out he became a spy for Dumbledore. Don't you dare make out he was responsible. You know who's side he's been on."

"I'm sorry Harry, but I don't condone this at all. He's twenty years older than you for goodness sake."

"I don't care what you think, you have no rights over me, and you can't tell me what to do… anyway you'll probably get your wish."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, confused.

"Well yesterday made me realise that Severus and I are in this relationship for different reasons, and it'll probably be best to end it."

"I can't say that I'm sorry to hear that Harry. I hope you can see that I'm not out to make your life difficult or to upset you. I want what's best for you and I worry about you. I'm sorry for coming on too strong yesterday; I should have listened to what you had to say."

"That's ok; just… please stay out of it? Don't go making trouble with Severus."

"I promise" Sirius replied, crossing his fingers under the desk.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Later that day Harry and Ron were heading to their Potions class, Hermione was meeting them there after her Ancient Runes class. Harry was dreading it, he knew he would hear the words "Potter stay behind" and he really didn't feel like confronting Severus yet. He hadn't told his friends yet what had happened, after all they had only just got together and Harry didn't want to dump his problems on them.

"So, did you and Hermione have fun last night?" Harry asked Ron who went bright red and wide eyed.

"I, er, what, um, it was ok… we, we just… talked you know."

"Oh right" Harry laughed just as they reached the classroom.

As he entered, Harry immediately locked eyes with Severus, who was standing at the front. He broke the contact and followed Ron to the back of the class where Hermione was already sitting. The class started as any other, and once they were adding ingredients to their cauldrons, Harry began to feel nervous, although he didn't know why. Severus kept walking past him, but not saying anything.

"Shit" Harry muttered halfway through his potion.

"What's up?" Ron asked.

"I added the wrong thing, it's ruined."

"Well, Snape isn't going to give you detention is he? And if he did, you'd probably be pleased anyway."

"Is everything alright with you two?" Hermione whispered, leaning over.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Snape. Are you… ok?"

"We're fine."

"You seem really down today."

"It's nothing, honestly."

As though he had known they were talking about him, Severus appeared over Harry's shoulder. He looked down into his cauldron and said quietly into Harry's ear "Was I putting you off?" Harry didn't answer. Severus walked away but not before dropping a piece of parchment in front of him.

_It wouldn't hurt you to smile. Severus x_

Harry looked up at Severus, but the last thing he felt like doing was smiling. He screwed up the note and saw a flicker of hurt quickly enter and depart Severus' eyes.

As though on cue at the end of the lesson, Severus called out for Harry to stay behind. "Surprise surprise" he muttered to himself as the rest of the class filed out. Harry stood up from his seat and stared at Severus, who walked up to him and went to kiss him, but found himself being pushed away.

"Are you still angry with me about yesterday?" Severus asked.

"What do you think?" Harry snapped.

"Look, I'm really sorry ok... I know I should have handled the situation better, but Black, he… he triggers my buttons."

"You told him about our sex life."

"I'm… sorry. Can we put all this behind us?"

"No we can't. I'm just something to fuck because you're bored."

"What? Of course you're not. I can't believe you think that."

"Well it's true."

"No it's not" Severus said firmly.

"I don't believe you."

"Harry, don't let that fucking mutt get inside your head. This is about you and me. Who cares what he thinks, you need to live your life, not the life he wants you to lead."

"This has nothing to do with Sirius. He told me he doesn't condone _us_ but he didn't try and make me think you were just after me for sex. That's what _I_ feel. The way you spoke about me to him, it was… it really hurt me."

"I wasn't thinking Harry. Honestly, I'm not having a relationship with you just to get sex. If that was all I was after, I'd go to a gay club or hire a rent boy or somethi-"

"Oh, so I'm no better that a fucking hooker now?"

"No, I'm not saying that… I really enjoy spending time with you. I like having you around; talking to you… the sex is a bonus."

"I think I need some breathing space to… think about things" Harry said quietly, looking to the floor. "This… it's really intense and I-"

"It's ok Harry" Severus interrupted. "I understand. I'll leave you be… let me know what you decide."

"Ok."

Harry left the classroom and a very hurt Severus. He couldn't believe Harry was having serious doubts about their relationship. After all, it had been Harry who had pestered him, surely that shows he wasn't just after a bit of cock? But Severus was a dignified man. Harry would make his own mind up and he was not one to beg and cry. He already knew the conclusion Harry would come up with.

xOxOxOxOxOx

As Severus entered the staffroom following his conversation with Harry, he found himself being punched in the face by a fist.

"Fucking hell" Severus shouted out, holding his nose. Blood was pouring down his face. He looked up and saw Sirius standing in front of him, rage plastered all over his face.

"I should have guessed" Severus said angrily.

Sirius pushed Severus against the wall, and gripped a handful of his robes. Severus didn't try and fight him, feeling it would be best to let him have his little tantrum and whatever he wanted to say.

"If you ever go near Harry again… if you so much as… touch his arm, you'll be dead."

"Is that a threat?"

"You bet it is. I don't know how you managed to manipulate Harry into… it makes me feel sick just thinking about it."

"Sex Black, it's a word" Severus said sarcastically. This earned him another punch in the face, but he still did nothing.

"Stay away from him, do you understand?"

"Perfectly."

Sirius let him go and walked out of the staffroom. Severus sighed and sat down in the nearest chair. He was kidding himself that he and Harry would ever be able to have a normal relationship. He should have listened to his misgivings at the beginning.

It was just as well they ended things now, it was probably a blessing that Sirius found out. He knew once Harry graduated, there would be no relationship and Harry would go off into the big wide world and have fun with guys his own age. Harry didn't love him or see him as a long term prospect. He was just someone to pass the time with whilst at Hogwarts.

He had already fallen in love with him, although he hadn't said anything of course. Spending time with Harry was the highlight of his day, the kissing was great, they could talk for hours and the sex was fantastic… but the sooner it ended the sooner he'd get over him... right? Yes, this was definitely the right thing to have happened. It was brilliant while it had lasted, but it was never going to last was it?

Severus drank a large glass of fire whiskey before sitting down and writing a letter to Harry… no _Potter_:

_Mr Potter,_

_I feel that it would be best not to prolong the inevitability of our break up. I don't want you to feel as though the burden falls entirely upon your shoulders._

_We both know our "relationship" would be clouded in doubt from the very start, and I am guessing that neither of us imagined that it would ever become a long term prospect._

_I am very grateful for the time we have spent together and believe me when I say that I enjoyed every second of it and have no regrets whatsoever. We had fun and am very sorry for the way I spoke about you to your godfather._

_I promise I won't give you a heard time during your Potions classes; I don't want you to feel as though you can't attend._

_Regards,_

_S. Snape_

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Coming up in the next chapter**: Harry and Severus see each other for the first time since their break up. Both of them have a hard time moving on.

**Reviews**: If you're reading this, please take a few moments to leave me a review. I really do appreciate them and they do help immensely with my motivation. My profile has details of all my story updates.

(This chapter was posted on June 7th)

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx


	9. Getting Over It

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Chapter 9: Getting Over It**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

"Are you coming to breakfast mate?" Ron asked, pulling a jumper on over his head. He didn't get a response. "Harry… Harry… HARRY!" 

"What?" Harry replied, startled at the shout.

"Are you coming to… what's that you've got?"

"It's a letter from Severus" Harry said, waving it in his hand. "I got it last night. He's effectively ended our relationship."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But… you said last night that you were thinking of dumping him anyway."

"I know, but…"

"You didn't really mean it did you?"

"Exactly. I just wanted him to understand how much it hurt me, the way he spoke about me to Sirius. I wanted him to be truly sorry."

"Why don't you try and talk to him, tell him that?"

"What's the point? He says in his letter that it was never going to be a long term thing and we'd had our "fun." It obviously didn't mean much to him."

"So what did it mean to you?" Ron asked, sitting on the end of Harry's bed.

"I was in love with him Ron."

"Blimey… look, if it wasn't meant to be and he's going to treat you like this, would you really want to be with him?"

"I guess not."

"You'll get over it, it's not as though you're in your eighties and your love life is at the end of the road. This is the beginning. You'll meet someone else and you'll think back to your relationship with Snape and wonder what the fuck you were doing."

Harry laughed. Ron was right; of course he didn't want to be with someone who classed him as a bit of "fun." There were plenty of fish in the sea… as they say.

"Are you coming to breakfast?" Ron asked again.

"I'll be down in a bit, you go ahead."

Ron left him to it. He reread the letter from Severus a few more times before ripping it up into small pieces and putting them in the bin. It was going to be fine; he would get over Severus no problem.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Before he even reached the Great Hall for breakfast, Harry's thoughts of getting over Severus were wiped completely from his mind. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, Severus exited the Great Hall and clocked him. Harry walked up to him cursing under his breath.

"Mr Potter" Severus said professionally.

"Professor" Harry replied in the same manner.

"Overslept? Breakfast has almost finished."

"Yeah, something like that."

"Did you receive my letter last night?" Severus asked.

"Yes I did. Thank you for being the one who said what we were both thinking, its best that it happened sooner than later."

"Indeed. Do you wish to discuss it any further?"

"I don't think there's any need."

"Very well… I'll see you in class this afternoon."

Severus swept off and Harry let out a huge sigh. The way he'd just been spoken to had been a major turn on for him, it almost felt as though they were role playing an act before having sex. Harry could have done with a cold shower, but he'd already left his breakfast to the last moment, so reluctantly joined Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"What did Snape want?" Ron asked as soon as he sat down.

"Just enquiring as to whether I had received his letter."

"Ron told me about it" Hermione said sympathetically. "I'm sorry, are you ok?."

"Thanks, yeah I'm fine. It's not the end of the world is it?"

But Harry wasn't fine. Getting over Severus was going to be a lot harder than he thought. He just couldn't fall out of love with him overnight, but he wasn't going to let the bastard know he still wanted him.

Later that day during their potions class Harry did his best to seem happy and smiley. Severus didn't wander over to their table once and Harry missed the inappropriate feeling up he used to do to him and the whispered words into this ear. Despite his best efforts, he found himself staring on several occasions and had to snap himself out of his daze. Luckily Severus was doing his level best not to even glance in his direction, so at least he wouldn't have seen.

"Harry, are you sure you're ok?" Hermione whispered. "You keep looking at him."

"I don't think I'll be able to get over him" Harry admitted. "Seeing him everyday… how are you suppose to get over someone when their constantly in your life? It's not as though I can even meet someone else to take my mind off things."

"It's not been long; you're bound to feel like this on the first day. Things will get bet-"

"Miss Granger, Mr Potter, ten points each for talking" Severus called out from his desk at the front of the class. For some reason this seemed to anger Harry and he stood up from his chair and started walking towards Severus.

"Don't you want to know what we were talking about _sir_?"

"Mr Potter, sit down or I'll take a further fifty points fro-"

"Fifty? Why don't you make it a round hundred you fuc-"

Harry was caught off guard by the end of lesson bell ringing. He looked around and saw several shocked faces turned his way. Severus had risen from his desk and was making his way towards him.

"Everybody get out!" he shouted, his eyes firmly fixed on Harry's.

Harry didn't dare move. All around him people were packing their bags and hurrying from the room. The door slammed shut as the last person left, leaving Harry alone with a very irate looking Severus.

"Care to explain your behaviour?" he asked Harry slowly.

"No" Harry replied.

"The question wasn't optional Potter."

"Will you stop calling my Potter!"

"What would you propose I call you instead? I am your professor and you are my student. Your name is Potter is it not?"

"Don't get sarcastic with me. For goodness sake, how can you be so…?"

"So what?"

"So… you" Harry spat.

"Is being myself offensive towards you in any way?"

"We… we we're having sex two days ago, and now you're treating me as though..."

"As though you are my student? That's because you are. So evidently when I asked you this morning if you wished to discuss things further, your answer should have been yes."

"Will you stop taking the piss out of me" Harry sighed, annoyed.

"I can assure you Pot… look, you're obviously not comfortable in my presence at the moment, perhaps we should find an alternative to you coming to my class."

"I don't… I want… yeah, not coming to class will probably be best."

"Ok, I'll speak to Dumbledore and see what arrangements we can come up with."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it… you can go."

"What about the hundred points?"

"Class yourself as on probation. Another wrong move and I'll make it two hundred points."

Harry laughed, then picked up his bag and left the room. Severus sat back down at his desk and placed his head in his hands. He hoped to god things would get better because right now all he wanted to do was rip Harry's clothes off every time he saw him. Treating him as though he was any other student was the only way he had to cope, trying to pretend it was all a dream and that it had never happened. In a way he was glad Harry didn't want to be in the same room as him, their classes were going to be hell for him. He would ask Dumbledore to give Harry private potions lessons.

xOxOxOxOxOx

"Harry" Sirius called as Harry was walking up the stairs, on his way to Gryffindor tower. He turned and waited for Sirius to catch up.

"It's over, he finished it" Harry said, knowing what Sirius was going to ask him.

"Oh… right."

"What, no shouts of glee? No "I told you so's?" This is what you wanted wasn't it?"

"Well yeah but… are you ok?"

"I have to be, don't I?"

"Harry, I want you to be happy, more than anything. I don't want to make things difficult for you; I want what's best for you. Snape isn't right for you, and you will realise that."

"I'm sure I will and I know your just looking out for me… anyway I have to be off."

"Are we cool?"

"Yeah."

Harry continued his way to Gryffindor Tower. He joined Ron and Hermione by the fire and threw his bag into the corner of the room out of sheer frustration. Forgetting he hadn't closed it, his books and the entire contents went flying.

"Fuck."

"So did you get detention?" Ron asked.

"No, just a warning. But we've agreed I shouldn't attend his classes for time being. He's going to think of an alternative for me."

xOxOxOxOxOx

A month had passed since Harry and Severus split up. Things were going ok for Harry, he was having potions lessons with Dumbledore and rarely saw Severus other than sitting at the staff table, but had grown used to diverting his eyes from the area. His relationship with Sirius was back to normal and although he still thought about Severus when lying awake at night, he was no longer overwhelming his thoughts.

Today was the start of the Christmas holidays. As Sirus and Mr and Mrs Weasley were all spending the holidays abroad, Harry, Ron and Ginny had to remain at Hogwarts. Hermione had decided to stay behind too. After a long breakfast Harry decide to take a walk in the grounds. Not bothering to fetch his coat, he braved the cold weather and made his way down towards the lake. He sat himself down on a rock and watched the ripples in the water and the leaves swaying in the trees.

He was going to miss Hogwarts when he left, it had really been a home to him the past seven years. He started to shiver in the cold and almost jump out of his skin when he felt something on his back. It was Severus, and he was putting his coat around his shoulders. Immediately Harry felt a wave of warmth cover his entire body, but also felt his heart begin to race.

"You'll catch your death out here" Severus said.

"Thanks… for the coat" Harry replied. "I just felt like a walk, winter is my favourite season."

"Mine too" Severus agreed. "There's just something about snuggling up in a thick coat or a warm duvet when it's freezing outside… it's comforting."

"Don't let anyone else hear you say that, you'll totally lose you reputation."

"I'll have to trust you to keep it to yourself… remember I still have those house points I can dock from you." Harry laughed and Severus couldn't help the smile that had spread across his face. "How are the lessons with Dumbledore?"

"They're ok actually. He goes off on one sometimes, telling me stories, but they're always really interesting so I don't mind. And he's got me drinking gallons of tea as well."

"Yeah, sounds like Dumbledore… so do you think you'll be coming back to class any time soon?"

"Sir… Severus."

Severus jumped at the use of his name. The smile faded and he looked at Harry intently.

"Yes Harry?"

"Why are you talking to me? We've not said a word to each other for a month."

"Do you wish I left you alone, because if that's what you'd prefer, I'll keep my distance."

"No, it's not that, I just wondered."

"Harry, just because we're not… it doesn't mean I don't like you or have no desire to speak to you. I've had the impression you've been avoiding me as best you could over the past few weeks, so I've left you to it. I saw you shivering when I was taking a stroll and was drawn to you… I would have done the same for anyone."

Harry stood up from the rock he had been sitting on and walked up to Severus. Placing a hand on the back of his neck, he pulled him down for a kiss. Drawing backwards, they stared into each others eyes.

"Do you… want to?" Severus barely managed to get out.

"Yes" Harry replied.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Coming up in the next chapter**: Harry and Severus do the deed. What will happen afterwards? Will there be regret? Will they get back together?

**Reviews**: If you're reading this, please take a few moments to leave me a review. I really do appreciate them and they do help immensely with my motivation. My profile has details of all my story updates.

(This chapter was posted on July 4th)

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx


	10. Christmas

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Chapter 10: Christmas**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

The door to Severus' bedroom in his private quarters had barely shut behind them with a bang, and he and Harry were already all over each other. Kissing, pulling at clothes, rubbing of equally hard erection and weeks of pent up sexual frustration oozing out of them both. 

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Severus asked, as his fingers hovered over the top button of Harry's jeans. He looked intently into Harry's green eyes. "I don't want you to regret it."

"Less talk and more fucking" Harry replied and they both laughed. Severus ran a thumb down Harry's cheek and saw a flicker of something in Harry's eyes before resuming their kissing.

Clothes began flying everywhere. Once they were both standing there completely naked, Severus took Harry's hand and guided him to the edge of the bed and instructed him to lay down on it, which Harry did, looking up at Severus with flushed cheeks.

"You're irresistible" Severus said, as he threw his wand on the bed and climbed on top of Harry and began kissing his neck.

"You're not… so bad… yourself" Harry said and received a small laugh in response. "God… I need you… now" he begged.

Severus grabbed his wand, cast a lubrication and protection charm and hastily put Harry's legs on his shoulders. Without warning he pushed his cock into Harry's entrance, not stopping until he was completely covered by Harry's warmth. Harry had let out a shout when Severus entered, and was now bucking his hips, not able to wait any longer for Severus to start thoroughly fucking him.

Severus withdrew his cock and rammed straight back in again. Every time he did so Harry moaned and shouted appreciatively. "Faster" Harry instructed him a few minutes later and Severus picked up the pace, thrusting in and out of Harry hard, placing a hand around Harry's own cock and stroking it with the same rhythm as his fucking.

"Oh God" Harry moaned grabbing the bed sheets with his hands and Severus took this to mean that his climax was fast approaching. Severus began plunging harder and deeper, faster and faster until moments later they were both overpowered by their orgasms. Snape collapsed beside Harry, lazily cleaned the mess with a flick of his wand and they both drifted off into sleep, neither saying a word to each other.

An hour later Severus stirred. He opened his eyes and saw a sleepy Harry lying next to him. He looked so sweet and innocent, Severus couldn't understand what the boy saw in him. He could have anyone. He reached out a hand and was about to stroke his hair, but thought better of it, pulling his hand back sadly. Instead, he got up, dressed and left the bedroom to sit at his desk in his office. It wasn't long before Harry materialised, looking both adorable and shy, in his office.

"Hi" he said, coming to stand in front of Severus' desk.

"Hi" Severus replied. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes thanks, it… um… Severus, what we did, it was fantastic and I don't regret it for a moment, but it doesn't change anything. And it… it can't happen again."

"Right… well that's fine with me. I understand completely."

"Ok so, see you later."

Harry left his office and Severus sighed. He took a bottle of whiskey out of one of his desk draws and decided that it would be thoroughly appropriate right now to get utterly pissed.

xOxOxOxOxOx

"Harry Christmas" Ron said to Harry, as he appeared in the common room, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Harry Christmas" he said back and then dropped to the floor by a pile of presents with his name on. "Where's Hermione?"

"Oh, she's looking something up in the library."

"Good luck having her as a wife" Harry said to Ron who hit him on the arm and had turned pink.

Harry started opening his presents. He received sweets from Ron, new quills and ink from Hermione, a jumper from Mrs Weasley joke products from the twins, some clothes from Sirius and a book all about threstrals from Hagrid. There was one last present. He picked it up and gasped as he turned the tag over to read: "To Harry, Have a wonderful Christmas. Severus." Ron looked at him.

"It's from Severus" he said.

"Open it" Ron replied eagerly, moving closer to Harry.

Harry ripped the wrapping paper and was left with a photo album. Exchanging a curious look with Ron, he opened it and flicked through. Shocked wasn't the word. He was looking down at pictures of a younger James Potter playing Quidditch. Several of the photographs were moving images of his father making particularly complex moves or catching the snitch.

"Mate, are you alright?" Ron asked, as Harry's eyes had filled up with tears.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"That's a pretty cool present to give someone who you were just 'fooling around with.' Maybe Severus isn't such a prat after all."

"I've got to go and thank him" Harry said suddenly, getting to his feet. "I'll be back in a bit."

A few minutes later Harry was standing outside Severus' office. He didn't even know if he was going to be in there, but it was the best place to start looking for him. He knocked lightly and sure enough Severus' voice was heard from inside saying "enter." Harry opened the door and went inside, shutting the door behind him. Severus looked up and a smile spread across his face when he saw who had come to visit him.

"I take it you received my present?" he asked.

"Yeah… where did you get these photographs from?"

"I wasn't that good at Quidditch… I wasn't that good on a broomstick full stop. But I earned extra points for my house for being the official photographer. I still had these photos of your father because I rarely put him in my official displays. You can probably understand why. But I found them recently and thought you might like them."

"Like? I love them. Thanks you so much, it's just… I can't even… describe how much… this means to me. It's the best present I have ever had."

"Don't mention it" Severus said, waving his hand dismissively. "It was nothing."

"No, it wasn't nothing Severus. It was…"

But Harry didn't finish talking. He put the photograph album on Severus' desk, walked around and straddled Severus' lap, kissing him passionately. Severus absently put his arms around Harry, pulling him in tightly. The kiss seemed to go on forever, until Seevrus lightly pushed Harry away from him, and stared into this emotional eyes.

"I thought this couldn't happen again?" Severus asked.

"I can change my mind can't I?" Harry replied.

xOxOxOxOxOx

"That was amazing" Harry said, as they lay in bed looking at each other.

"By far my favourite present" Severus replied.

"Oh God, I didn't get you a present" Harry gasped. "I'm so sorry, I completely forg-"

"It doesn't matter" Severus interrupted. "It's not as though we're… anyway…"

"So what presents did you get?" Harry asked.

"The usual" Severus replied in a bored tone. "Books, books and more books." Harry giggled. "I'm glad you find it amusing. Although Albus never fails to give me a bag of sherbet lemons. They're not bad actually."

"I've really missed you" Harry said, smiling sadly. "I overreacted at the whole Sirius thing, I know exactly what he can be like and I don't blame you for the way you reacted. I never truly wanted things between us to end and since we split up it's been horrible. Every time I see you I just want t-"

"Harry, this really can't happen again."

"What? Why? I want this to carry on."

"No, we can't."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with you" Severus said plainly. Harry opened and closed his mouth without saying a word. He hadn't been expecting that. Severus was in _love_ with him? "And how am I ever going to get over you if we keep… it's playing with my head and my feelings. I can't do it anymore."

"But I love you too Severus. We can get together, be a couple again."

"No, we can't. You don't love me. You may think that you d-"

"Don't you dare tell me how I feel!"

"Harry, you're seventeen. The only life you know is Hogwarts. Life with the same people, day in day out. Once you leave at the end of this year and enter the real world, I will become a distant memory. I can assure you."

"No you won't. I don't want anyone else, it's you I want."

"I'm sorry" Severus said quietly and he got out of bed, picked up his clothes and left the room.

xOxOxOxOxOx

"Did you have a nice Christmas?" Sirius asked, as Harry turned up in his office shortly after he returned to the castle.

"It was alright" Harry said casually. "Yours?"

"It was… great. I missed you though."

"I missed you too" Harry agreed smiling at his godfather. "Did you have fun with Charlie?"

"We, um, split up."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?"

"It's a long story" Sirius replied, going red and looking away from Harry.

"You have to tell me now" Harry demanded.

"Ok, you know… Remus?"

"Yeah, of course I _know him_ Sirius."

"Well, I've been in love with him pretty much since our fourth year at Hogwarts. I told him so in our seventh year but he assured me he was straight. Anyway, I never had a proper boyfriend before I went to Azkaban and Charlie is the first guy since. Tonks sent me a letter shortly before Christmas saying that Remus had confided in her that he was in love with me too, and the reason he'd told me he was straight was because of the werewolf thing, didn't think it would be fair on me. Apparently Charlie and I were making him insanely jealous. And, er… yeah."

"So?" Harry prompted impatiently.

"So what?"

"Are you two together?"

"Oh, yeah. It took me a few days to convince him but, yeah… were a couple." Harry noted that the redness crept up on Sirius' face again.

"I see" Harry said knowingly and smirking at Sirius. "So since you _convinced_ Remus, you haven't been _talking_ as such."

"I guess you could say that."

"Is he any good?"

"Harry!"

"What? I'm just curious. Is he better than Charlie?"

"It's very satisfactory thank you, that's all you're getting you cheeky little so and so."

"I'm really pleased for you" Harry told him. "I know you said you loved Charlie and everything, but I never got the vibe that it was… special. More like he was the first gay guy to turn up and show an interest."

"You're very observant Harry. You're right though. I did really like Charlie, and we had a lot of fun together. But I talked it up and made it sound as though he was the love of my life, but truthfully, Remus has always been, and always will be the only man I am in love with."

"How did Charlie take being dumped?"

"Brilliantly actually. There's a guy he works with who likes him and he's going to give that a go."

"So everyone's happy then?"

"I guess so… how's things with you and Snape been?"

"Oh fine, I haven't really seen him over the holidays though. But I'm well and truly over it, he's old news."

"That's good to hear" Sirius said happily, not noting the sadness in Harry's voice, not to mention the blatant lying.

xOxOxOxOxOx

"Sirius and Remus?" Ron repeated after Harry had told him and Hermione all about it. They were sitting at a table in their common room.

"Yep. And I think it's great. I was always worried about Remus; he appeared really lonely whenever I saw him."

"Did Sirius ask about you and Snape?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I told him it wasn't something I thought about anymore. Old news, you know."

"But we all know that's a lie" Hermione said sternly.

"Can we drop it please?" Harry asked angrily. "Severus doesn't want me ok? Him and I aren't getting back together and I'd really prefer if you lot didn't keep going on about it."

"We just care about you mate" Ron said.

"I know" Harry replied. "But, if I'm going to succeed in getting over Severus, any talk of him has to stop.

"Ok" Ron and Hermione said in unison.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Coming up in the next chapter**: Harry comes clean to Sirius about Severus. He then starts to play up in Potions classes and Severus gives him detention.

**Reviews**: If you're reading this, please take a few moments to leave me a review. I really do appreciate them and they do help immensely with my motivation. My profile has details of all my story updates.

(This chapter was posted on July 19th)

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx


	11. Anger

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Chapter 11: Anger**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

Harry made his way down the stairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. As he walked between the tables towards the Gryffindors, he chanced a glance towards the staff table. Sure enough, Severus was looking straight at him, his expression, as ever, unreadable. Purposely looking away, he sat himself opposite Ron, who'd already come down and tucked into some toast. 

"Youriytate?" Ron asked with a mouthful of food, seeing the look on Harry's face.

"What?" Harry laughed, Ron hastily swallowed his food.

"You alright mate?"

"Yeah, fine. Just… I feel… no it doesn't matter."

"No, go on."

"Well whenever I see Severus I feel a mixture or pure anger and…"

"Desire?" Ron suggested, raising his eyebrows knowingly.

"Yeah."

"I hate to sound clichéd mate, but-"

"There's plenty of fish in the sea and time's a great healer" Harry interrupted, talking like a robot. "I know Ron, its early days, and I've just got to take things one day at a time."

"And you're sure you want to return to Snape's classes? Won't it be easier for you if you carry on having Potions with Dumbledore?"

"I've got to go back sometime, and maybe getting used to him being there will help… I dunno, but it's worth a try I guess."

Just then Sirius appeared, sitting himself next to Harry, a picture of happiness. He helped himself to a slice of toast on Harry's plate and poured a glass of orange juice from a large jug.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?" he asked nobody in particular.

"Not really" Harry replied, looking up at the enchanted ceiling. "It's windy and it's raining."

"I hear you're madly in love with Remus" Ron said to Sirius smirking.

"That is indeed correct Ronald" Sirius replied, then he looked round at Harry. "I had assumed that particular conversation was _private_ Potter."

"I'm sorry _sir_."

"I don't know _why_ I bother trying to befriend the students at this school; none of them can be trusted."

"You know you could always go and sit at the _staff_ table _sir_" Harry said, a smile playing on his lips and trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Well I know when I'm not wanted" Sirius said, winking at Ron and walking off in a pretend huff.

"Sirius is so cool" Ron remarked.

"Yeah he is" Harry agreed. "He really does treat me like a son. And the thing is he doesn't have to. It's… nice."

"Mate?"

"What?"

"Snape has been staring at you back practically the whole time you've sat here."

"Is he looking now?"

"Yeah" Ron replied, sneaking a quick glance up the staff table. "So he wants to look and not touch." Harry laughed.

xOxOxOxOxOx

"Quiet" Severus said, walking into the Potions class, everybody was already seated and talking whilst they waited for him to arrive. The class fell silent at his words and Harry could feel his stomach squirming nervously. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to return to the class, he had no idea how he was going to concentrate on making potions with Severus in close proximity.

After briefly detailing the potion they would be making today, Severus waved his wand at the board displaying instructions and barked at everyone to "get on with it."

It wasn't long before Harry sensed Severus' presence behind him. He looked around and stared straight into the professor's eyes. Severus didn't say anything; he waited for Harry to turn back round and carried on with his walk around the classroom. Harry was vaguely aware of Severus bitching about certain people's potions as he swept past them. A little while later he returned to Harry's side and smirked down at his efforts. Harry flipped.

"What do you want? Why are you standing there like an animal watching its prey?"

"Potter, _do not_ speak to me like that" Severus replied, dangerously.

"Then _do not_ stand there staring at me!"

"Silence Potter!"

"No, I _won't_ be silent. Maybe if you actually encouraged people instead of putting them down all the time, they'd actually produce good results, instead of standing over them, intimidating them and making them feel worthless."

"One more word from you Potter and I'll-"

"One more word? Can't I have two? Because it would be fu-"

"That is enough!" Severus bellowed. Harry had never seen him looking so angry, except perhaps when he and Ron drove a car into the Whomping Willow at the start of their second year. But he didn't care, if Severus didn't want him in his bed fair enough, but there was no way he was going to allow him to bully him in his classes. "Potter, I want two hundred lines saying "I must not disobey my teacher" to be handed to me during your next class. Do you understand?"

"_Yes_" Harry hissed angrily.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor also… now get out of my sight."

"Gladly" Harry said, hastily throwing his things into his bag and then walking out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

xOxOxOxOxOx

"Harry, are you ok? You seem really down" Sirius said, as he sat down next to Harry in the Great Hall at dinner time.

"I'm fine" Harry replied glumly.

"No, you're not. Come on, let's go for a walk."

Harry followed Sirius out of the Great Hall and into the Hogwarts Grounds. Although he couldn't see it, he had felt Severus' eyes watching him leave the Great Hall. They walked in silence for a while before sitting down on a bench. Sirius considered Harry for a moment before saying: "This is to do with Snape isn't it?" Harry's head snapped up from its drooping position and he looked at Sirius nervously.

"What… what makes you think that?" he asked.

"A good guess" Sirius told him, smiling. "Harry, you know I'm sorry about what happened with Snape. But my feelings about him shouldn't stop you from talking to me. What's happened? Tell me."

"And you won't shout, or judge or do anything you usually do?"

"Scouts honour" Sirius assured him.

Harry thought for a few moments. He didn't think it was wise to tell his godfather that they'd fucked twice whilst he was away for Christmas. Sirius would probably start tailing his every move if he said that.

"Over the Christmas holidays, we… we talked and… kissed a few times. Sirius, I'm in love with him. I don't care what you think of him, when we're together he treats me like… I felt special and he's not the ogre you make him out to be. He's charming and he's-"

"Twice your age Harry. Not to mention your teacher and the man that hated your father."

"Can't you just accept that this is _my_ life Sirius? I know you're my godfather and you want what's best for me and you don't want me to get hurt, but I'm seventeen. I know what I'm doing. I appreciate your advice on things, but when it comes to the crunch; my decisions are _my_ decisions, not yours. Do you want us to stop speaking altogether because you keep butting it?"

"You really love him then?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I do."

Sirius sighed. Harry was right; it wasn't for him to tell Harry what he can and can't do. He had to let Harry dictate his own future no matter how much he disagreed with it. And he didn't want to end up losing him.

"He's a lucky man to have you" Sirius said, smiling at Harry.

"He doesn't have me."

"What do you mean? I thought you just said-"

"He doesn't want me Sirius. Says that once I've left Hogwarts and seen what's out there I'll wonder what on earth I'm doing with him."

"It's a possibility Harry. Not only are you living at a boarding school, you're gay. Your choice is severely limited to who you can date. When you get out into the real world and meet lots of gay men, and men your own age, you may surprise yourself.

"But I don't _want_ anyone else."

"Time is a great healer Harry."

xOxOxOxOxOx

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in their next Potions class. They were nearing the end of the lesson and Harry was surprised that Severus hadn't wandered over to their table… yet. He had assumed he wouldn't at all, but then his presence appeared, peering down into their cauldrons one by one. He then turned to leave but Harry didn't seem to be able to keep his mouth shut. The slightest thing seemed to anger him these days.

"Ignoring me now are you?"

Severus stopped. He turned around slowly on the spot and looked at Harry with a piercing stare. Harry swallowed and suddenly felt very nervous. His arms prickled with a chill even though the classroom was stifling hot.

"Excuse me Mr Potter?"

"Well, I'm just making the observation that you appear to be ignoring me now. Where's the sarcastic remarks about my potions… are you scared of what I might say?"

"Mr Potter, I will see you in my office immediately after dinner tonight for detention. Anything you feel you have to say… can wait till then."

Severus swept away towards his desk and as Harry looked over at his two friends, Hermione shook her head.

xOxOxOxOxOx

"Come in" Severus voice said as Harry knocked on the door to his office. Harry entered. Severus wasn't looking at him, but peering down at what appeared to be essays. Harry sat in the chair opposite Severus without invitation and waited for him to speak. A minute later Severus was still reading and not bothering to acknowledge Harry's presence. Another minute passed and Harry was starting to get annoyed. He couldn't handle another minute of silence, so before it was up shouted "well?"

This caught Severus' attention. He looked up and into Harry's eyes, then said "I really think you need to control your anger Mr Potter."

"Oh fuck off" Harry retorted without thinking.

"_Do not_ speak to me like that!" Severus shouted. "I am still your teacher regardless of what has gone on between us. And I _will not_ tolerate your behaviour. I still have the authority to take house points, give detentions and suggest you be expelled, so unless you wish to spend all your leisure time in the company of Mr Filch, I suggest you hold your tongue Mr Potter!"

"Sorry" Harry mumbled quietly.

"Care to explain what happened in class today?"

"It… it was nothing."

"It was clearly _not_ nothing. I have all night if necessary."

"Well… just because you don't want us to be a couple doesn't mean my feelings have changed. I'm finding it hard… I just… I guess I'm still feeling angry and seeing you isn't helping matters."

"You're saying I bring out the worst in you?" Severus asked quietly.

"Yeah, something like that… sorry."

"Don't apologise. I should have insisted you carried on your lessons with Dumbledore. I know it must be hard for yo-"

"Can't we just get back together?" Harry butted in, leaning forwards in his chair. "I know you think I'll move on, but I just can't stop thinking about you. Please Severus, I wan-"

"Harry!" Severus shouted, silencing him at once. "I'm sorry, but it's not going to happen and I don't want you to feel as though there's a chance. Because there isn't. I want you to move on, and you will get over this. It's only been a few days."

"There's nothing that will change your mind?" Harry asked desperately, his eyes welling up.

"No."

"Don't yo…" Harry started to say but then stopped, shaking his head and looking down at his feet.

"What?" Severus prompted.

"It doesn't matter."

"Speak to me Harry. This is our chance to get everything out in the open, so… if you have something to say, please, go ahead."

"Ok… don't you have feelings for me anymore?"

Severus broke eye contact for a split second. How could he answer the question without confusing Harry even further? Surely the answer would give him some sort of hope, but he couldn't lie to him, he just couldn't.

"Yes, of course I have feelings for you. Did I not tell you the other day when we… that I love you?"

"Then I don't understa-"

"Harry, no!" Severus said exasperatedly. "I thought we went through this… look, I'm not prepared to risk having my heart broken, and that's exactly what would happen if I gave in to this… this chemistry between us. You don't know what will happen once you leave Hogwarts, and I'm not willing to try."

Silence fell upon them. Both looking away from each other, alone in their thoughts. Harry could see where Severus was coming from. If the roles were reversed he would probably feel the same way. Severus had a lot more to lose than he did. But it still didn't help the aching in his heart and the tears leaking from his eyes.

"So, are you going to ask Dumbledore to resume teaching me?" Harry asked quietly, not looking at Severus.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes."

"I'll go and speak to him now."

"What about my detention?" Harry asked, looking up with a frown.

"Consider this a warning" Severus replied, smiling slightly.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Coming up in the next chapter**: Will Harry be able to move on and eventually get over Severus? He's approaching the end of the school year. What will happen?

**Reviews**: If you're reading this, please take a few moments to leave me a review. I really do appreciate them and they do help immensely with my motivation. My profile has details of all my story updates.

(This chapter was posted on July 31st)

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx


	12. St Mungos

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Chapter 12: St Mungos**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

"Now what?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione as the three of them set off for a stroll in the Hogwarts Grounds. Their exams were finished and tomorrow they would be getting on the train to Kings Cross... never to return to Hogwarts as students. 

"I was thinking, maybe we could all get a place together" Hermione suggested.

Ron and Harry looked at each other and then at Hermione who was looking apprehensive. Harry had assumed Hermione would want to go back and live with her parents. Ron voiced the same opinion.

"I thought you'd want to live with your mum and dad" Ron said.

"After spending the majority of seven years away from them, I want my independence. I don't want to live with them. That doesn't mean I won't see them, I'll go round there all the time."

"Yeah ok, I think it's a cool idea" Ron replied.

"Me too" Harry agreed and all three of them beamed at each other. Harry had wondered what would happen once they left Hogwarts. He hadn't thought any further than picking his stuff up from the Dursleys. Living with Ron and Hermione was going to be great.

As they returned to the castle after their stroll, they bumped into Sirius, who looked thoroughly pleased with himself, and was carrying a box.

"What have you got in there?" Ron asked, nodding towards the box.

"My stuff… Remus and I are moving in together" he said happily to the trio. "I'm really looking forward to spending the whole summer together… oh Harry, would you like to come and live with us?"

"I would have loved to, but I'm getting a place with Ron and Hermione."

"Really? That's great. Well just so you know, we'll always have a bedroom for you, even if you want to get away just for a night… you… you will come and see us?" Sirius' face fell.

"Of course, just try and stop me."

xOxOxOxOxOx

Harry and Ron looked around their bedroom for the last time before joining Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors in the common room. Harry felt sad, yet excited, at the same time. They were leaving the security of the castle and were expected to now make their own way in the world.

"It feels strange doesn't it?" Hermione asked them both and they nodded.

"But in a good way" Ron replied.

They had ten minutes before they had to leave and make their way to Hogsmeade and get the train. If Harry didn't do it now, he never would. Telling Ron and Hermione he'd be back in a few minutes, he crawled out of the Gryffindor common room and sprinted along the corridor and down the many staircases. Carrying on through the entrance hall, he ran down into the dungeons until he came to a halt outside Severus' office. Panting, he stood there for a few seconds to get his breathing under control, before barging into the office. He didn't see the point of knocking, he was no longer a student; it wasn't as though Severus could take house points or even give him detention. He shut the door behind him with a bang.

"Have you ever heard of knoc… Mr Potter… to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Severus was sitting at his desk. He had a quill in his right hand and from the looks of it, had been in the process of writing a letter. Harry could also see a suitcase beside the desk and gathered that Severus, too, must be shortly leaving the castle for the summer. Harry was silent for a few moments, just staring into Severus's eyes. He couldn't believe five months had passed since their last conversation together. The time had flown and Harry hadn't asked to return to his class. The familiar butterflies and feelings of longing were overwhelming him. Severus was eyeing him curiously.

"I just… wanted to say goodbye" Harry said quietly. Severus smiled.

"Well… goodbye Mr Potter. And good luck."

"Um, thanks, I er… also wanted to say that… that I still feel the same about you. I'm still in love with you."

"Right…" Severus trailed off, looking down at the quill in his hands.

Harry took the silence to mean that he was dismissed. He turned around, opened the door and left the office. Suppressing the urge to cry, he started making his way back towards the entrance hall when he heard Severus' voice shout "Harry!" He stalled, looking around to see Severus coming towards him. As Severus reached him, he pushed Harry up against the wall and swooped down to claim his lips. It took Harry a few seconds to get over the shock and start participating in the kiss. He put his arms around Severus' neck and allowed his tongue entrance into his mouth. He was in heaven. It was just as good as he had remembered.

But it was all over too soon, Severus broke away and removed Harry's arms from his neck. "Goodbye Harry" he whispered and then swept off back towards his office. This time Harry didn't suppress it. Tears filled his eyes and he wiped them with his t-shirt.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sat nervously on the sofa in their new flat. It was three weeks since they had left Hogwarts and today was the day their results were due out. Hermione had been a nervous wreck all morning and Ron and Harry's nerves had lessened due to having to reassure and calm Hermione down.

"Oh look" Hermione suddenly said, jumping up. Ron and Harry stood too, and saw exactly what Hermione had been referring to. Three owls were headed straight for the open window. They soared in, dropped three identical envelopes onto the sofa and flew back out. Hermione grabbed the envelopes, handing Ron and Harry theirs and disappearing into her bedroom and slamming the door.

"I don't know why she's so worried" Ron said rolling his eyes at Harry. "She's probably done so well they've had to create a new grade above Outstanding."

"On the count of three" Harry said and Ron nodded. "Okay, one, two, three."

They opened their envelopes. Unfolding the parchment inside, Harry read the following:

_NEWT EXAM RESULTS_

_Pass grades__: Outstanding (__**O**__), Exceeds Expectations (__**E**__), Acceptable (__**A**)_

_Fail grades__: Poor (__**P**__), Dreadful (__**D**__), Unmarkable (__**U**)_

_Mr Harry James Potter has received the following marks:_

_Charms: __**O**_

_Defence Against The Dark Arts: __**O**_

_Herbology:__** E**_

_Potions:__** E**_

_Transfiguration:__** E**_

_Good luck for the future. If you're unsure as to what career path you'd like to take, or would like general advice, contact the Careers Division at the Ministry for an appointment._

"I got all Exceeds" Ron said happily. "Wicked… I didn't think I'd do that well. Let me see yours."

Harry handed his results over and Ron said "Cool. We've done well considering all the slacking we did… where's Hermione?"

"Let's go and see" Harry replied and the two of them went to Hermione's bedroom door. Ron knocked and called "Hermione?" Barely a second later, Hermione appeared, shouting "I got all Outstandings!"

"Swot" Ron said, but not unkindly. Hermione threw herself at him and then at Harry. Without asking she snatched their letters from them and looked to see how well they'd done.

"This is great; none of us got less than an Exceeds. That pretty much means we can go into any field we wish. What are you going to do Harry? Apply for Auror training?"

"Um, no. I've been thinking all year that I'd quite like to train to become a Healer. What about you?"

"I'm not sure yet. I think I'll contact the Careers Division and go and speak to them. Weight up my options. Ron?"

"Oh, I… you won't laugh will you?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and smiled. They couldn't guarantee they wouldn't laugh but Harry said "of course we won't" anyway.

"Well, I was thinking of trying out for the Chudley Canons squad." Ron's ears went pink and he looked away from the two of them.

"That's brilliant" Harry said. "You'll get in for sure. You know you're a really good keeper, and playing quidditch all the time, your anxiety and nerves will just get better."

"Thanks Harry. What do you think Hermione?"

"I think it's a great idea."

xOxOxOxOxOx

It was two weeks later and Harry was sitting in the reception of St Mungos hospital, waiting to be called for his interview. The past two weeks had been pretty hard. Ron and Hermione were all over each other and whenever he escaped to Sirius and Remus' for the evening or night, they were all over each other too.

Ron and Hermione had tried to cheer him up a bit. They dragged him out a couple of times to bars and clubs which were all gay places, telling him to "let his hair down" and constantly saying "he looks nice, go and talk to him." Harry had put in a little effort; he'd talked to a few guys and even snogged a couple, although admittedly after he'd had a few drinks. But he just didn't care. He found the guys good looking, but that was it. Just as he could say Hermione was good looking. There was no attraction. No chemistry. No want. No… nothing.

He was still head over heels in love with Severus Snape.

A smile spread over Harry's face as he thought about Severus. He loved the way he spoke, the way he looked at him which those dark mysterious eyes. The feel of his hands on his ski-

"Mr Potter?"

Harry was pulled out of his fantasies. He looked up and almost swore as he saw Severus standing in front of him, looking quizzical. He briefly wondered if he was real. Was he dreaming? He pinched his arm really hard and said "ow" receiving a confused look from Severus.

"Sorry… um… what are you doing here?"

Severus sat down in the chair next to Harry and didn't answer the question. He eyed his attire and said "you look good in a suit." Harry felt his cheeks burn. Thoughts of Severus ripping off his clothes and fucking him hard swam to the forefront of his mind… no, no, stop it! Back to reality!

"Thanks, I've got an interview for Healer training… what are you doing here?"

"Just an annual check up I have every summer… so… Healer training? Very admirable. I thought perhaps you'd decide to play quidditch."

"Well considering this is only the second time we've spoken in over six months, I hardly think that qualifies you to know what I'm thinking" Harry replied, somewhat angrily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean… it's just that I thought you loved playing quidditch and you're a fantastic seeker."

"I do love quidditch" Harry replied, smiling. "Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped… I just don't want quidditch to become a job. I want it to stay a hobby and a passion."

"That makes sense. Your last game against Ravenclaw was sensational."

"You… you came to watch?"

"I always watched when you were playing."

They held each others gaze, neither of them speaking. Harry wondered what it must look like to the other people, but he didn't care. There seemed to be an understanding in Severus' eyes, as though he were trying to speak to him, but without words. Eventually Severus broke eye contact and looked down at the floor.

"I think you'll make a great Healer" he told Harry, looking back up. "Have you had a good summer so far?"

"Yeah, it's been fun. I'm living with Ron and Hermione; they've been taking me to gay clubs, so I can meet other men."

"Are you… are you seeing anyone?" Severus asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Mr Potter?" a small witch called from beside the reception counter. Harry looked up at her and then back at Severus.

"No" Harry replied. "You see, there's this guy I saw for a while and I fell in love with him. But he didn't want me, said I was too good for him. I accepted that, but I'm still not over him. I'm still in love with him… he knows, but he's being a stubborn bastard."

Harry stood up and walked over to the lady who had just called his name out, leaving a shocked Severus behind.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Coming up in the next chapter**: Severus turns up at Harry's home. What does he want? Will they get together or go their separate ways?

**Reviews**: If you're reading this, please take a few moments to leave me a review. I really do appreciate them and they do help immensely with my motivation. My profile has details of all my story updates.

(This chapter was posted on August 4th)

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx


	13. The End

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**Chapter 13: The End**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Sirius leaned over and effectively placed his entire tongue into Remus' mouth. They both moaned and Harry felt his cheeks burn. As the loved up pair pulled apart, they looked guiltily at Harry and both muttered "sorry." 

"Don't mind me" Harry replied and rolled his eyes. He'd come to Sirius and Remus' for dinner to get away from lovey dovey Ron and Hermione, and here he was witnessing his godfather practically having sex at the table… well ok, that was a bit of an exaggeration! The past week had been pretty depressive. He couldn't stop thinking about Severus. After his interview at St Mungos he had half hoped that Severus would be waiting for him, to tell him that he had made a huge mistake and that he wanted to be with him after all. But nobody was there.

"So Harry, there was something you wanted to tell us?" Sirius said, sitting up straight and trying to act seriously. Harry was pulled out of his own little world.

"Oh yeah, you know that interview I had last week, for Healer training? Well I… I got in."

"That's fantastic" Remus said in delight. Sirius stood up from his chair and walked around the table to give Harry a hug.

"James and Lily would be so proud of you" Sirius told his godson affectionately.

"Thanks Sirius" Harry replied, feeling a lump form in his throat. He briefly wondered how life would be if they had never died, but vowed not to dwell on it, it wouldn't do him any good.

"And we're very proud of you too" Remus added and Harry muttered a thanks.

Sirius took his seat again and made a toast to Harry and his new career as a Healer.

"Are you seeing anyone at the moment?" Remus asked casually, as he set his wine glass down on the table.

"No" Harry said sadly and shook his head. "Actually I… I saw Severus last week when I had my Healer interview."

Sirius' eyes immediately met his and for a fleeting moment Harry thought that he was going to shout at him and demand why he was talking to him. But his features softened and he smiled.

"Is that all over for good?" he asked.

"I think so" Harry replied.

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not" Harry said, rolling his eyes and the three of them all laughed.

"Harry, seriously, I am sorry. I know you had very strong feelings for him. But it's his lossm not yours."

"You'll find someone else" Remus told him kindly. "You're only young."

xOxOxOxOxOx

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was the night before he was due to begin his Healer training. He was excited, but also nervous about all the people that we're bound to be staring at him. And god forbid if anyone asked for his autograph, he'd just die of embarrassment! He, Ron and Hermione were watching a film in the living room, Ron and Hermione curled up together on the sofa, and Harry sat in the armchair.

The doorbell rang and the three of them all looked at each other.

"I'll go" Harry sighed, and reluctantly removed himself from the armchair and headed for the font door. If this was one of those charity types again, he was going to go mad. He opened the door and the sight that welcomed him made him momentarily lose his speech. Standing in the doorway was none other than Severus Snape.

"Severus… what are y-"

But Harry didn't get to finish his sentence. Severus pushed him against the opposite wall and dived in for a passionate kiss. Harry could feel his whole body suddenly heat up and felt his legs begin to turn to jelly. He was being kissed… by Severus… in his own… he suddenly remembered about Ron and Hermione being only feet away and pulled back from the kiss, panting hard.

"What... I-"

"I've been stupid" Severus said simply, lightly stroking Harry's cheek with one of his hands.

"I'm not interested in having a one night stand" Harry said breathlessly.

"Me neither" Severus replied. "I'm in love with you Harry and I want to be with you."

"For always?" Harry choked out. Severus nodded and kissed him again, firmly. "I need you inside me… now."

"It would be my pleasure" Severus smirked and Harry closed the front door and quietly led Severus to his bedroom, thankful that Ron and Hermione hadn't come to investigate who had been at the door. As soon as they were in Harry's bedroom, clothes were flying everywhere and tongues were battling. It took no time at all until they were both fully naked and lying on the bed.

Severus was on top of Harry and pulled the duvet over him, so they were both underneath. He rubbed his erection against Harry whilst maintaining their kiss. Neither of them were being careful about how much noise they made and moaned in pleasure.

Harry pulled away from the kiss and manoeuvred himself so he was lying on his front, not being able to wait a moment longer. He had thought that this would never ever happen again. Severus used his wand to prepare Harry and then pushed all the way in, the breath catching in both his and Harry's mouths.

"Fuck me" Harry managed to whisper, and without wasting a second, Severus was pounding away, fucking Harry as hard and as deep as he physically could. It didn't take long until he could feel his climax rising and he reached around to grab Harry's rock hard cock and stroke it along with his thrusts. Harry groaned in appreciation and it only took a further ten seconds before they were both tipped over the edge.

Collapsing down beside Harry, Severus turned to look at him and was greeted with the biggest smile and rosy cheeks. The sight made his heart melt and he leaned in for a sweet kiss.

"That was… amazing" Harry said, and he bit down on his lower lip adorably. "I'd almost forgot just how much I loved doing… um-"

"It was amazing. It was always amazing. Harry, I'm so sorry about everything that has happened between us. I'll understand if you decide you don't want-"

"Severus!" Harry laughed, hitting him lightly on the arm. "I fully understand why you called things off with us. I suppose if I were in the same situation, I would have done the same thing. You didn't want to get hurt, I know that. But I love you Severus, and no twenty year old bloke with muscles is going to come anywhere near to the way I feel about you… you need to trust me."

"I do."

They leaned in for yet another kiss, but a knock on the door quickly snapped their heads back.

"Harry, we've just ordered a couple of pizzas, do you want some?" Ron called through the door.

"Oh, um, yeah sure. I'll be out in a minute, I'm just-"

"And does Severus want some?" Ron interrupted.

Harry and Severus looked at each other, and then smiled. They could hear the smirk in Ron's voice. He and Hermione were clearly cool with the whole thing.

"That would be great Ron, thank you" Severus shouted out, and they heard Ron's retreating footsteps.

"Do you think they heard… you know?" Harry asked, going bright red.

"Most probably" Severus replied and kissed Harry on the tip of his nose.

"God, I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life. How can I face them?"

"Don't be embarrassed. I'm sure you've heard them two at it."

"Yeah, too many times" Harry replied grimacing at the memories of hearing his two best friends in the throes of passion. Hermione was quite a screamer!

"Well there you are… and um… well, maybe if things go well between us, we could…"

"What?" Harry prompted.

"We could get our own place… some time, I mean, not now, not if you don't, I mean-"

"I'd love that" Harry said smiling. "I start Healer training tomorrow."

"That's brilliant; you'll make an excellent Healer. We should go out for dinner and celebrate tomorrow night, on me."

"Ok" Harry replied, already looking forward to it, more so than starting his training.

xOxOxOxOxOx

"Are you nervous?" Harry asked Severus as they walked up to Sirius and Remus' house, hand in hand.

"I don't get nervous Potter" Severus replied, squeezing Harry's hand a little tighter than was necessary. Harry smiled to himself in the darkness, knowing that Severus was nervous, despite what he said.

They had been back together for a month and everything was going swimmingly. They spent their entire weekends together and even met up one or two evenings a week. Harry was falling more and more in love with the man and hadn't thought that was possible. Also, on top of that, the sex was fantastic and they couldn't get enough of each other, every time they met they inevitably ended up in bed. They had even already started discussing when they would find their own home together. Harry couldn't wait to live with Severus.

But tonight they were having dinner with Sirius and Remus for the first time. Harry was a little worried, but Sirius had genuinely seemed ok with the situation when Harry had told him the week before that they were back together.

They reached the door and Harry rang the doorbell. They didn't have to wait long before Sirius appeared, beaming at the two of them. He hugged Harry and offered his hand to Severus, who gratefully accepted it and nodded his head.

They walked into the house and through into the dining room and took their seats. Sirius excused himself and Harry whispered "so far, so good" to Severus, who smirked in response.

A minute later both Sirius and Remus appeared, carrying dishes.

"Hi Harry" Remus said smiling. "And Severus, nice to see you."

"You too Lupin" Severus replied as the starters were placed on the table and Sirius and Remus took their seats opposite.

"How's training been going?" Remus asked Harry as they all tucked in to their bread and soup.

"Good, I'm really enjoying it. More than I thought I would. And Severus being a Potions Master is making things a lot easier as well, he's able to help me with the medicine side of things."

"I always wondered why you never became a Healer" Sirius directed at Severus, not unkindly. Severus swallowed his food before answering.

"I don't have the patience for it. I barely have enough patience for a classroom of teenagers, let alone "sick" people."

Sirius and Remus laughed and Harry smiled appreciatively at them. He knew they all wanted to make him happy and he was glad that they were all able to sit in the same room without a fight breaking out. Harry had a feeling his life was going to be a very happy adventure from now on.

xOxOxOxOxOx

"I'm glad that's over with" Severus said as he and Harry walked away from Sirius and Remus' home.

"Didn't you enjoy yourself?" Harry asked, stopping and looking up at Severus.

"I did enjoy myself in the end. But it's just nice to get that initial informal meeting over with."

"I have to admit, things went better than I thought they would" Harry said.

"Perhaps Sirius' feelings for Remus has made him realise that he can't play with other people's love lives. He can see how much we love each other and whether he approves of me or not, it's your life I affect, not his."

"Well if he even so much as says one horrible word to you at Hogwarts, you have my permission to hex him."

"I'll take your word for that" Severus smiled. "But Sirius does seem genuinely ok with us."

"I told you he'd be fine" Harry said happily, looking up into the eyes of his boyfriend, who was wearing a very amused smirk.

"Well, we'll see" Severus replied, wrapping his arms around Harry and kissing him hungrily.

"Take me home and fuck me" Harry pleaded.

"How could I refuse such an offer" Severus answered seductively.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**THE END**

**Reviews**: If you're reading this, please take a few moments to leave me a review one last time. I want to say a huge thank you to everybody who has reviewed.

(This chapter was posted on September 30th)

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 


End file.
